One Night
by VirginiaLover
Summary: Bella, a sophomore college student, surrenders to a one night stand with the boy she's been fantasizing about for months. One night of passion sparks an intense attraction, or is it obsession?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am sorry that I haven't updated Things Fall Apart or In Your Arms in several days. For that, I apologize. I hit a wall and to help getting me out of my writer's block, I wrote this. I had no intention of posting it, but it turned out better than I thought that it would, so here it is. I will be updating Things Fall Apart tomorrow and then In Your Arms a few days after that. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this. Happy reading!**

 **10/23/17: Edited out all of my embarrassing spelling and grammar mistakes.**

1

Bella's alarm clock sounded, rousing her from the dream world of bronze hair and green eyes and into reality. It was eight o' clock Saturday morning and the sun was shining, much too cheery for her at this hour. Groaning, she surrendered to the persistent chirping of the clock, her hand coming down hard on the dismiss button. She sat up in bed, stretching, before she drudged out of the warm cocoon of her covers to go about her morning routine.

Yawning, she opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and took out her toothbrush and toothpaste. She was already dreading the day that she would be spending waiting tables at Newton's Bar and Grill. While she'd been thankful that Mike Newton had offered her the job the year before, but that all changed when she quickly discovered the pervy side of her boss, often catching his eye wandering over her body when she wore shorts on a hot day. She still couldn't understand why she just didn't quit and find something else.

She rinsed her mouth out one last time before she closed the cabinet, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wild from the restless night sleep she had, making I look like a bird's nest. Her skin was pale and smooth, thanking her mother for not having bad skin. Her mother hadn't either, thus making genetics a beautiful thing. The only thing that she wished she could change was, what she considered, poop brown color of her eyes. Her eyes had been the source of malicious teasing when she was younger, resulting in self-consciousness. In the depths of her brain she could still hear Lauren Mallory calling her shit eyes in eight grade; that day had ended with her crying in the bathroom and the school having to call her parents to come get her.

Shaking the memory from her brain, she turned on the shower, the water pressure coming unevenly from the shower head. The apartment that she lived in was very small and old, but she was able to afford it. Her parents were not rich people and had only managed to save enough to pay for her tuition at Northwestern, so she had to put a roof over her head and buy food, but at least she was able to go to school at all. Some people weren't able to do that.

She undressed, stepping into the shower. Her body relaxed as soon as the warm water hit her, eyes closing instinctively, her mind going over the wickedly dirty dream of the night before. She could have sworn that she actually felt the feel of his hands and lips on her. The man that had been the subject of her dreams for the last several months was none other than Edward Cullen, a fellow sophomore at Northwestern, whom she'd seen in her English class. The moment that he'd walked into the classroom that first day, she couldn't stop herself from staring at the unruly bronze hair, strong jaw, green eyes, and tall, muscular body. He had taken a seat a few rows in front of her, relaxing immediately in the chair. Black ink was just barely peeking out of the top of the collar of his shirt, making her fingers itch to touch it. Ever since that day she couldn't help the dirty things that her mind thought of doing with him.

Bella forced him out of her mind and reached for the strawberry shampoo that she had gotten on clearance at a drugstore. If she didn't hurry she wasn't going to have time to finish her English paper before she left, knowing that she wasn't going to have time during the week to finish it later. The water ran cold before she finished, another draw back about living here, the hot water was always in short supply, causing her to cut her showers short.

She dried herself completely before dressing in her black t-shirt and jeans, the required uniform for the job. The bra that she'd put on was the worst in human history. The fabric was very thin and it barely did anything, but because it was the only one that was clean at the moment, she had worn it. Taking the ponytail holder that she had put on the side of the sink the other day, she threw her still damp hair up. Alice was going to have a field day when she saw that she had her hair up gain, but she was beyond caring.

Bella met Mary Alice Brandon the first day on the job at Newton's. Alice had introduced herself as Mary Alice but had warned Bella never to call her that. She hated the name with a passion, but her mother loved it and was the only one allowed to call her that. Bella also learned that her friend used work as an excuse to dress to the nines, always finding a way to spice up her uniform.

Opening the bathroom door, she made her way to the living room, ducking into her bedroom to get her phone from the dresser by the door.

Well, to call it a living room was a stretch of the imagination. It was more like a big open area that encompassed the kitchen, dining, and living areas. The was a dreadful beige color that was starting to peel in some places. Her kitchen had a counter that stretched along the back wall, a gas stove, sink, and a refrigerator, the pipes often leaking. There was no microwave; the one that had been there perished when the apartment above hers flooded. She'd reminded her landlord more than once she was owed one, but had yet to see one. She missed not having to wait twenty minutes to reheat leftovers when she got off of work. While there was a nook, there was no dining table, just a small desk that she had gotten from a yard sale like most of the furniture in her apartment. She didn't own much, but it was nowhere near as bare as it had been in the past.

She put a tea kettle, that her mother had gotten her, full of water on the stove before settling at her desk on the uncomfortable plastic chair and opened her computer. The paper was almost done, only needing some brush ups here and there. Procrastination was never her thing, always preferring to get things done well in advance in case something came up.

By the time that the kettle whistled, Bella had already read over her paper and completed minor changes. She grabbed a go-cup from the cupboard above the stove, placed a tea bag inside of it, then filled it with the hot water. She prepared a bowl of cereal, eating it quickly before she left for work.

-ON-

Newton's Bar and Grill wasn't far from the apartment building she lived in and was located on the corner a few streets over from her, so on a nice day, like this late-March one, she enjoyed walked to work while drinking her tea.

It was just about ten, so the streets on this side of town were just starting to get busy. The air still had a chill to it, the warmth of spring was just starting to work its magic.

"Thanks," Bella smiled at Tyler Crowley who was holding the front door open for her. He was one of the cooks and always polite.

"No problem, Bella." he nodded to her.

Bella went straight to the back and clocked in for her six hour shift. Pulling out her phone, she made sure that it was on silent before she went out on the floor to make sure everything was ready for the eleven o'clock opening.

"Good morning, Bella." Alice greeted her friend who she found wiping down the menus the closing staff had neglected.

"Good morning to you too, Alice." Bella peeked at her, taking in the bright turquoise scarf that had pink flowers on it around her neck, "Mike's going to give you shit about that."

Alice's hand went to the small scarf she had tied around her neck, "Mike said that the restaurant logo wasn't to be covered. He said nothing about this, and until he does, loophole."

Bella laughed, shaking her head. "I would love to hear you explain that one to him."

"Let's face it, Bella. Pretty much as long as you have boobs, he lets you get away with anything around here."

The two women were silent, Alice joining Bella with her task.

"Jasper is throwing a party tonight." Alice announced unexpectedly, still wiping down menus.

Bella blinked, not expecting that outburst, "Since when are you two so buddy-buddy?"

Alice sighed, "We're not, but I want to change that. And Rose told me."

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella had become good friends over the last year and a half. Rose was dating Emmett McCarty who just happened to be Jasper's roommate.

"Anyway," Alice set her rag down, "do you want to come with me?"

A groan escaped Bella. "Alice, it's already going to be a long day. The last thing that I want is to go to a party filled with a ton of horny college guys who will end up groping my ass all night."

"Please, Bella," Alice begged, taking the hand of her friend that did not have a rag in I, encasing it in both of her small ones. "Edward lives in their building and is sure to be there. Don't you want to see him outside of class?"

The mere mention of his name sent a thrill down Bella's spine.

"Why do you think he's a bargaining chip?"

Alice arched a brow, "I see the way you act when someone mentions his name. Will you come with me tonight?"

"If I say that I will think about it, will it get you off of my back?" Bella inquired hoping it would appease her. It wasn't that she didn't like going out, and it definitely wasn't because she didn't want to see him, it was just that the party scene wasn't her type of thing.

"Yes," Alice replied, knowing she would end up saying yes later.

"Then I will think about it," Bella placed the menus back where they belonged.

-ON-

The restaurant opened not even an hour later, bringing with it an early lunch rush. It was busy even for a Saturday, an hour wait happening within a half hour. There was the usual weekend goers mixed with new faces, the promise of good food and booze kept them rolling in. Wild, untamed children were running into servers carrying trays of food and beer, one tray actually hit the floor and creating a huge mess. What had started out as a great day was quickly turning sour, and it only got worse at the end of the day when Bella got her last table.

"Welcome to Newton's Bar and Grill. I'm Bella and I will be taking care of you today. What can I get for you?" Bella spoke when she arrived at the table of two men with baseball hats, flannels, and jeans; her pen and pad in her hands ready to take their order.

"My friend and I would like a pitcher of beer." the guy on the right replied.

She wrote it down, eyes going back to the two men, "Anything else?"

The guy on the left gave her a once over. "That's it for now."

Bella's skin crawled at the way he was looking at her, "Okay, I'll get that for you."

She made a quick exit, walking over to the bar and leaned against it.

"That bad?" Jacob, the bartender, came over to her, throwing a towel over his hsoulder.

She sighed, "The two pervy guys in the corner would like a pitcher of beer."

"Do you want me to take it to him?" he suggested, not wanting them to make her uncomfortable.

"No," she shook her head, glancing at them. "It's nothing that I can't handle."

Jacob filled a pitcher up for her, placing it on a tray along with two glasses. Bella thanked him before turning and going back to their table. She placed the glasses in front of them.

"How long have you worked here?" the guy on the left asked her, watching her pour him glass.

"A year and a half." was her guarded reply. It wasn't an uncommon question when customers tried to make small talk, but with this guy she just wanted to hurl.

"That long, huh?" took a sip from his cup, Bella putting the other guys down in front of him. "Good place to work?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

"Do you ever get tips for doing other things?" his eyes were once again on her body, causing her to feel dirty.

"No," she replied harshly, grabbing the tray roughly from the table. It pissed her off to no end that he would even suggest such a thing. If he was that horny, why didn't he just hire a hooker?

The last half hour of her shift she was able to ignore two guys and their suggestive glances. Jacob had been kind enough to take over the table for her. It hadn't been her best day and she had a headache, more than ready to go home. When the time finally came for her to clock out, she sighed in bliss.

"See you Tuesday, Bella." Mike called to her when she was clocking out, Alice coming up to her.

"Was it just me, or was that the shift from hell?" Alice huffed, leaning against the wall to get weight off of the feet.

"No it wasn't." Bella took off her apron, putting it in her locker.

"Do you have an answer for me?" Alice asked, clocking out expecting a different answer than the one she got.

"I don't think so," Bella replied slowly, dreading Alice's response.

"But Rose and I will be there. It will be fun."

"It's just..." Bella pushed the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail back, "It's just been a long day and I really want to go home."

Alice sighed understanding. "We'll hang out some other time?"

"Absolutely." Bella crossed her heart, silently swearing she meant it.

Alice waved to her on the way out, leaving Bella behind still gathering her things. Being in the line of work she was, Bella preferred not to take her purse to work for fear of some crazy stealing it; even though personal belongings were locked up, someone desperate enough could find their way in and that was a risk better left not taken. Not that their location was privy to that type of thing, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Leaving already?" Jacob teased, wiping down the now empty bar. The place was finally starting to slow, but would without a doubt pick back up in an hour or so for dinner.

"Yeah," Bella stopped to talk to him, "Thanks again for covering that table."

He put his hand up, "Do not mention it. They were disgusting and no one deserves to be treated like that."

"Have they left yet?" she motioned her head to the dining area.

"I think so. I'm pretty sure that it is safe now." he flashed her another friendly smile.

"Thanks," she pushed off from the bar. "Tell that girlfriend of yours that I said hello and I miss her."

Jacob's girlfriend, Leah, used to work at Newton's and had become close friends with Bella, but had quit a few months earlier because she had gotten a paid internship.

"I will."

The two of them said their goodbyes before she left, her mind on finally being able to go home.

Her good mood dissipated when her eyes caught sight of the two men standing just outside the door, smoking. Her hands began to sweat, wishing that she had driven to work instead. With determination, she squared her shoulders and started walking, hoping that they wouldn't notice her.

"Hey there," one of them said. She wasn't sure which one it was, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get as far from them as possible. "We were starting to think that you weren't coming out." she could hear footsteps behind her now. They were between her and the door, so in her panic, she continued walking. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business." she spat, wishing that they would get the point and leave her alone. Fear was starting to creep up along with her anger.

"But you're going to the wrong way. My house is the opposite way." their laughter made her anger reach outer limit proportions.

She turned on her heel, fists clenched at her sides. The smell of beer coming off of them in waves. "Leave me alone.'

"What if I don't want to leave you alone?"

"I think that the cops would be interested in you harassing me, don't you think?" she challenged, one of her brows raised. The two of them were looking extremely uncomfortable. "Goodbye gentlemen."

The two men, not having expected her response, immediately turned and got in their truck without saying another word. She watched the truck disappear before she allowed herself to relax.

She hadn't realized that her hands were shaking until she took her phone out, having to use two hands to dial.

"Hello?" Alice's chipper voice answered.

"Hey, it's me," she swallowed, "I changed my mind about tonight."

-ON-

Edward was standing on the balcony of Emmett and Jasper's apartment, smoking a cigarette. Jasper forbid anyone from smoking inside. A laugh escaped him when he remembered the bitching he had gotten when from Jasper when he'd accidentally lit up inside. He'd never seen a face get that red before and he'd gotten kicked out along with his 'cancer sticks.'

Putting out the cigarette, he made his way back inside, closing the door behind him.

Edward had been friends with Emmett and Jasper for years. They'd met when the Cullen's moved from Chicago. Edward had not been happy about the move, even threatened his parents that he would runaway, but being fourteen, you can only take what is said with a grain of salt. On the first day at his new school, he'd run into Jasper in the hallway due to him looking at his schedule and not where he was going. Jasper had take him under his wing, showing him where to go. He introduced him to Emmett, who's a year older, as well.

"It seems that Bella is coming tonight." Emmett was in the process of telling Jasper when he walked in.

"I thought Rose said that she wasn't coming." Jasper was opening a thing of plastic cups, ripping the plastic covering to get them out.

"Apparently she changed her mind." Emmett shrugged.

 _Bella. Why does that name sound so familiar?_ Edward thought, _Oh, right. She's in your English class, dip shit. She's the girl that wants to be the color of the walls so that no body notices her._

If that had been her plan, it hadn't worked. Edward had found himself sneaking looks at her since the new semester started in January. She was quiet, keeping mostly to herself and only speaking in class when it was required, but there was just something about her that he had found endearing. She was like a puzzle that he needed to solve. Maybe this party wasn't going to be so boring for him after all.

"More people are coming?" Edward leaned on his elbows against their kitchen counter. "You do realize that this gathering of yours isn't going to stay small, right? Especially since the enter school knows about it."

"Trust me," Emmett came and clasped his hands down on Jasper's shoulder. "He just wanted to meet Alice."

Jasper shoved Emmett's hands off of him, "Shut up, asshole."  
"When was the last time that you got laid?" Emmett inquired in a teasing tone.

"Before Rose, when was the last time that you got laid?" Jasper evaded with a question of his own, making Emmett shift on his feet and turn to Edward.

"So, is Kate coming tonight?"

It was Edward's turn to be uncomfortable, "Kate and I are history."

"Wow, you two seemed hot and heavy a few weeks ago." Emmett commented, more than a little surprised.

Edward shrugged. Once things got boring with a girl, he moved on, preferring to keep things casual.

"Maybe Jasper won't be the only one to get lucky tonight."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Doubt it." he mumbled too low for them to hear.

-ON-

"Bella, not that I'm complaining, but why did you change your mind?" Alice asked waiting for her to change.

Bella sighed, "I don't know. It was a long, bad day and one minute I wanted to go home, and the next I was calling you." she walked out of her bedroom, finding Alice on the couch.

"I'm happy you changed your mind..." Alice's eyes ran over her outfit choice.

"But?" Bella crossed her arms, knowing what was coming. Alice was forever fashion policing her, but tonight she was going to stand her ground. If she was going to this party, she was going to be comfortable. So if Alice didn't like her old white t-shirt, jeans, and flats, she was just going to have to deal with it. Bella wasn't going to dress in a tight fitting, deep V, black dress like Alice had.

"That's what you're wearing?" Alice's expression was almost one of disgust. "You're never going to get laid looking like that."

The last thing on Bella's mind after what had happened that day was sex. "I'm not going out tonight to get laid."

"Why don't you let go tonight? You might find it fun." Alice suggested.

"That's not who I am and you know it."

Alice looked at her sympathetically, "I know. I just worry about you. You haven't been with anyone since you breakup, and I am not just talking about sex. It's been six months and you don't get out nearly as much as you did. All I want if for you to be happy."

"I know you do. I'll have fun tonight, I promise."

"I'll make sure of it."

-ON-

They rode together in Alice's car to the high rise apartment building where the party was being held on the sixth floor. Neither of them said anything during the ten minute ride over, the nerves that Bella was feeling kept her quiet. She was having regrets telling Alice and Rose that she would come tonight, but she was here, and she was going to make herself have fun if it killed her.

"Are you ready for this?" Alice glanced herself in the mirror to check her makeup before she got out of the car.

Bella played with the edge of her t-shirt, "As ready as I will ever be, I guess."

"It's won't be that bad," Alice assured her, "Once you get a couple of drinks in you, you'll be having the time of your life."

"Ha ha."

The two of them made their way into the lobby of the building, hitting the button for the elevator, which they had to themselves. By the time that they made it up there, the party was in full swing. The apartment, which wasn't exactly tiny, was packed full of people like sardines. Music was loud coming from the speakers of the stereo in living room. Everyone around them had red solo cups full of alcohol, some people stumbling, already having had too much to drink in the short time that they had been there.

"I'm glad you guys are finally here!" Rose yelled over the music, handing both a red cup once she reached them.

"How long have you been here?" Alice asked, taking a sip from her cup and wincing. "What is this?"

"I've been here an hour, and I don't know, but it's strong. Emmett mixed and I am too afraid to ask what's in it." Rose looked down at her own cup, her brow furrowed like she was trying to figure it out. "I was happy to hear that you wanted to come tonight, Bella."

"It was a spur of the moment decision," she shrugged.

"You won't regret it." Rose smiled, finishing off her own cup and looking at Alice, "Emmett told me that Jasper is looking forward to meeting you."

"Really?" Alice's voice as full of excitement, but her face fell a little, looking at Bella.

"Go, you've been looking forward to this for a long time. I will be fine." Bella spoke before Alice had a chance to make an excuse to not go. What kind of friend would she be if she let her skip out on this?

"Are you sure?" Alice wasn't full convinced. The last thing that she wanted was for Bella to have a lousy time just sitting around. She promised her that she would make sure that she would have fun.

Bella gave her a gentle nudge, "I am more than sure. Go."

She watched Rose lead Alice away, both of them disappearing into the crowd. Finally giving in, she drank from her cup, downing it faster than humanly possible and getting another.

-ON-

Edward found himself standing against the wall, looking in at all the people surrounding him, drinking whatever shit the Emmett had handed glass after glass of to him. He was to the point of forgetting how many he had had, and knowing Emmett, it was strong. He could hold his alcohol, but it was starting to catch up with him. He wasn't sure that he would be able to walk properly if he left where he stood against the wall. Deciding it was time for him to stop, he pushed off the wall to find a trashcan and that's when he saw her.

Bella was walking around like she was looking for something, a cup in her hand. She hadn't seen Alice or Rose in at least an hour and she was kind of... bored. There was no one here that she knew and she was feeling like an outsider here watching all the people around her have the time of their lives. She was feeling more than buzzed, having had three cups of whatever it was that she was drinking.

"You seem lost." a velvety voice said, very close to her ear.

Her breath hitched, recognizing who it was immediately. She turned to see him looking down at her with an amused expression.

"Maybe a little. I came here with friends and have since lost track of them." she gripped the cup in her hands like it was a lifeline, every nerve ending in her body was hyper aware of him standing in front of her, talking to her. They had never had a conversation before and her head was spinning, but that was more so from the alcohol than because of him. She wasn't a heavy drinker, her head having become hazy after the first drink that she had had.

"You're friends with Rose, right?"

Bella nodded, "For a while now."

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her, not knowing where that came from. It seemed that his filter was gone and there was no getting it back for the time being.

Bella blanched. She didn't like to dance. When she had gone to prom she spent the whole night sitting down, thankful that she had gone with a close friend that was cool with just hanging out with her.

"No... I... I'm not good.." she sputtered, the words not coming out of her mouth the right way.

"All of those people," he pointed to mob of people dancing in the next room, "are so drunk that they won't remember being here tomorrow, much less you making an ass of yourself which I don't think is possible." Yep, the filter was definitely gone. If he'd been completely sober he wouldn't have said that.

Bella withdrew back into herself, "Then you don't know me. I make an ass of myself daily."

"It would make my night if you danced with me," he took her hand, feeling the warmth of it in his. Their eyes connected, something passing between them as she nodded her head yes.

The music was louder than it had been earlier, more people were also filling the space, their bodies moving against each other in the hot space. Bella gulped as Edward lead her to the middle of the room, her hand still firmly in his. When she'd come here tonight the last thing that she expected was for him to talk to her, much less dance with her. She had to be dreaming, or it was an alcohol induced hallucination, there was no way that this was happening.

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" she yelled to him over the music, her heart racing.

His hand went to her lower back, pulling her close to him, "Don't worry. I got you."

She looked up at him, his eyes sincere as he looked back at her. _What is this?_ Was the only thing going through her mind.

Her head rested on his chest, following his lead, hoping that she didn't step on his feet. The air around them was electric, everything around them humming with energy that was only spurred on by the alcohol that had been consumed.

Her body felt like it was on fire when he ran his fingertips up her arm, her breath quickening. His fingers continued to travel up her arm, over her shoulder, up to cup her jaw, pulling her back to look at him. The look in his eyes made her stomach clench, what she saw there was nothing but desire. Licking his lips, he leaned down to her, her eyes closing.

It was almost as if everything around them ceased to exist, there were no people in that room with them, their lips moving together fluidly. She heard nothing, just felt his lips against hers, moving with more pressure against hers. His tongue ran along her bottom lip asking her to let him in which she did without hesitation. Her hands made their way to his hair, threading through it at the nape of his neck, a groan coming from him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" his voice was rough, looking at her with darkened eyes.

She nodded, "Yes."

He didn't think twice before taking her hand and leading her out of the apartment. She had to practically run to keep up with him as he made his way to the elevator. The wait for the doors to open was torture, both of them anxious with anticipation. When the doors opened, the couple coming out must have thought that they were crazy, shoving their way inside. Edward hit the button for the ninth floor, the doors closing behind them. Within seconds he had her pressed up against the wall, lips glued to hers. His hand went to the back of her neck, pressing her closer to him. When they got to his floor, it took all they had to get off the elevator.

"Shit!" he yelled, trying to get the key in the door, one of his hands still holding hers. It was almost sweet relief when the door was finally open.

They slowly entered the apartment the attraction between them was almost magnetic; two polar opposites drawn together in the dark space. The click of the lock sliding into place seemed to echo through the entire space. Bella had no idea what she was doing, and she wasn't sure that she cared. Her heart was pounding as she stood there in the dark, not sure what was going to happen next.

Edward's hands gripped her hips from behind, his chest pressed against her back, lips going to her neck, sucking the skin right below her ear. She gasped, making him smile wickedly against her skin. He loved how innocent she seemed, just waiting to be corrupted.

"Do know how sexy you are?" his voice was rough and filled with desire making her skin tingle. "I want you so badly."

The hands that still gripped her hips roughly pulled her against him. She could feel his hardened cock firmly pressed into her ass. Bella bit her lip, a moan coming from her at the contact.

"You want me too, don't you?" he husked, enjoying her reactions to what he was doing to her. "Say it."

"Yes," she gasped. God, she wanted him. Her panties were already soaked and he had barely touched her.

Edward nipped at her ear, "So innocent," one of his hands slowly made its way under the old white t-shirt that she was wearing, pausing on her lower abdomen like a white hot iron. "You have no idea what I want to do to you," he ran his tongue along the outside of her ear, driving her crazy. "I can't wait to fuck you senseless."

Not being able to take it anymore, she turned in his arms, bringing his face down to hers. A growl emitted from him, their tongues meeting again. She was a woman gone wild, all of her inhibitions were gone. A brief thought of how proud Alice would be if she could see her now went through her mind, but quickly dissipated, all of her focus going to his lips on hers.

Bella moaned, feeling Edward's hands find their way under the back of her shirt, running along her spine. The feel of his hands on her made her press herself closer to him, his arousal pressing into her hip.

She moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt, her nails lightly scratching his abs, a moan coming from him. She moved her hands over the toned muscles of his torso, his shirt rising as her hands did, soon making its way over his head. Biting her lip, she looked at him, eyes going over his six pack to the cross on the left side of his chest.

Edward moved his lips to her neck, her eyes closing tightly. She never wanted him to stop touching her, the feeling of his hands was unbelievable. If she died right now, she would go happy. He gripped the bottom of her shirt, dragging it up her body, throwing it to the side, not caring where it landed.

"You're so sexy," his hooded eyes took her in, making her feel sexy for the first time. The way he was looking at her made her feel desirable.

His lips claimed hers hungrily, her hands gripping his sides. Mutual moans escaped them when their tongues met, fighting heatedly, neither one of them wanting to dominance to the other. A yelp escaped her when he cupped her ass, lifting her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to his desk. She heard several things hit the floor as he shoved whatever was on the surface out of the way. Pants escaped her feeling his lips glide down her neck, taking time to kiss, lick, and nip the flesh. Her body was on fire as she threw her head back, giving him more access. When he got to her collarbone he licked at the indentations, blowing cool air on the wet spots, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. He kissed reverently between her breasts, feeling her racing pulse beneath his lips. Her skin tasted amazing on his tongue; sweet and all her.

When his hands went to the clasp of her bra, nervousness seized her. Only one other man had seen her naked and he hadn't exactly like what he saw, and she didn't want to disappoint Edward.

He made quick work of the clasp, peeling the fabric slowly from her body. Her heartbeat picked up tenfold when the scrap it the floor, and she found herself looking down, not able to meet his eyes as he looked at her for the first time.

Tears stung her eyes when his finger came under her chin, lifting her eyes to his.

"You're beautiful." his voice was soft when he spoke, kissing her lightly, calming her fears.

He brought his hands to cup her breasts, thumbs rolling over the pebbled nipples. His touch was soft, less hurried than it had been as he touched her there. Bella brought her lips to his, peppering kisses along it, hands still in his hair, loving the feeling of the soft locks beneath her fingers.

With a wicked smile on her face, she brought her lips to his ear. "I thought that you said you were going to fuck me senseless." she lightly took his ear between her lips. A strangled sound came from him, his hands once again greedily roaming her body, finding themselves at the waistband of her jeans.

The button and zipper were quickly undone, a thrill going through her at his new found urgency. He was just as eager for her as she was for him.

"Up," his voice was no longer smooth as he tapped her hip.

Biting her lip, she did as he asked, watching him take them, and her panties down her legs. Her shoes hit the floor with a thud, followed by the soft rustle of the rest of her clothes.

His hands greedily ran along her thighs, his eyes zeroing in on the area between her legs that she was aching for him to touch. One of his hands made its way between her legs, stroking her wet folds.

"You're soaked." he took her lips with his.

She moaned into his mouth, his finger finding her clit and rubbing. Her legs quivered with his administrations between her legs. The last thing that she would do was regret having come here tomorrow.

"Please," she begged against his lips, needing him.

"What do want, Bella?" she whimpered, knowing that he wasn't going to do it until she asked.

"Fuck me, Edward." she practically growled at him, her hands clawing at his jeans. He laughed as her urgency, helping her get his pants off of him. He guided her to lie back, the wood surface beneath her back was cold, shocking her slightly at the contact.

He pulled back from her, taking the sight of her laid out before him in as he grabbed a condom from one of the drawers. Her skin was flushed and her hair was splayed out around her, nothing had ever looked sexier to him.

After he'd rolled the condom on, her came back to her, kissing her deeply as he entered her without warning. Bella threw her head back, pleasure surging through her.

"God, you're tight." he ground out in her ear, his breath ragged as he stayed perfectly still for a moment, placing light kissing along her neck.

When he felt in control, he started to move, his thrusts firm as moved within her. She hitched her leg around his waist, feeling him go deeper, both of them letting out cries at the feeling. Her hips started to work with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. He could feel her already start to tighten around him. She was close.

His lips found the area below her ear, sucking the flesh. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she started to come around him. He thrust into her unevenly a few more times before he stilled, releasing inside her.

Both of them slumped against the desk trying to catch their breath. When his breathing was back to normal, he lifted her from the desk, carrying her to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Let me know if you think that I should continue. I have a few ideas of where it could go if you would like to read it. It's well after 3:30 here and I have to be at work at eleven tomorrow, so I am going to go get some sleep now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Happy reading!**

 **10/23/17: Edited out all of my embarrassing spelling and grammar mistakes.**

2

Alice was pacing around Jasper's apartment, her phone pressed to her ear. Last night when Bella had told her to go on and have fun, she hadn't thought that it would last until morning. When she'd woken in Jasper's bed that morning, still fully clothed, panic swarmed her. She and Bella had come here together and she had no idea where her friend was.

"Relax," Jasper came to her, his hands going to massage her shoulders.

Alice turned to him, dialing Bella once again. "You don't understand, Jasper. The last time I saw her was when we first got here, and she isn't still here. I know, I checked. It isn't like her to run off."

"I am sure she is fine. She may have gotten a ride home with someone else." he suggested, trying to get her to calm down. But he had to admit, he was kind of concerned for Bella as well. There had been a lot of people here that he hadn't known and the last thing that had wanted to have happened to her was for Bella to have gone home with the wrong person.

Alice sighed, Bella's phone once again having gone to voice mail. "Maybe."

"Hey," Emmett's voice interrupted them, "You guys talking about Bella right? I saw her leave with Edward last night."

The two of them looked at the guy that was standing there shamelessly in his boxers, drinking from the milk carton.

"You don't think?" Jasper questioned Alice, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Alice's jaw slackened, "They wouldn't." she dialed Bella again, only this time she answered.

-ON-

Bella's phone ringing woke her in the morning, but the sound was farther away than normal, and her head pounding. Her hand instinctively went to her head to try to stop the pounding that was happening. It took her until she got through the haze of her hangover to realize that nothing about this morning was normal.

She blinked her eyes open, squinting at the bright sun coming into the window. A warm weight was across her middle, holding her securely. Snapping her eyes opened, the memory of the night before came back to her, the party, the drinking, the dancing, the... other things. Her heart was racing now, looking to her side to see Edward lying on his stomach, sleeping soundly beside her.

 _It wasn't a dream_ , she thought, not knowing whether or not to feel panicked. Would he remember what happened? They had had a lot to drink. Her phone didn't let her have time to over think it when it started to ring again, Alice's ring tone coming through the closed door of his bedroom. She'd be worried about her, disappearing as she had.

Bella slowly disentangled herself from him, trying her best to not wake him. She wrapped the sheet around herself, keeping her footsteps light as she walked out of the room, opening the door to find her phone. She had no idea where her jeans were, padding barefoot around the large living room, looking at their clothes strewn around. A flush came to her cheeks when she looked at the desk, remembering what had happened there. The ringing started again, helping her locate her jeans by the couch. How they had gotten all the way over there was beyond her.

"Hello?" Bella whispered, eyeing his room to make sure that he hadn't woken.

"Bella?" Alice's worried voice answered quickly, "Where are you? I've been worried. I've been calling for the past hour."

 _Hour? How late was it?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the phone ringing." she sat down on the floor, gripping the sheet to her chest, her back to the bedroom.

A gasp came through the phone, "You're with a guy, aren't you?"

Bella felt her face heat, breath halting. Alice was too perceptive for her own good, she should have been more prepared, but she wasn't _._

"Who is it?" Alice inquired, and Bella could picture her pressing her face as close to the phone as possible, like that would help her get the information faster.

"I can't talk now." Bella whisper yelled, she was not going to have this conversation in her current state, especially not with the possibility of Edward overhearing. That would be really embarrassing.

"Fine," Alice huffed, "We'll talk later. Call me if you need a ride."

"I will." she hung up, clutching the phone as she continued to sit there on the floor, not knowing what to do next. She had never done this before and she didn't know if she should just get dressed and leave or... what?

She started when two arms came around her, encircling her waist.

"I thought that you had left." Edward kissed her lightly on the neck once. He'd been worried that she had run off early in the morning, but was relieved to find her in still here, her phone in her hand.

"I had a phone call," she melted into him, his lips having gone back to her neck.

"Not a jealous boyfriend I hope." he laughed in her ear, the sound sending a shiver through her.

She laughed, "No, just a worried friend. I don't have a boyfriend so you don't have to worry about someone coming to beat you up." she teased, his arms pulling her into his chest.

"Good," his lips were so close to hers she could feel them brush against hers as he spoke, his voice was low and filled with lust. "I would hate to have competition to keep you all to myself." he closed the distance between them.

Their lips moved together, the passion from the night reigniting. Her arms went around his neck, hands going into his hair. She loved the way that his hair felt beneath her fingers. His hands found their way to the sheet that she had wrapped around her, pushing it down to her waist, exposing her to him. She moaned into his mouth when his hands cupped her breasts.

He moved her to lie down, hovering over her, their lips never parting. One of his hands found its way between her legs, stroking her softly. They weren't going to make it to the bedroom, he had to have her now.

They pulled apart breathless as he entered her, both moaning at the pleasure of being joined. Their bodies moved together frantically, the lust overtaking them.

"You feel amazing," he rasped in her ear, a gasp escaping her when he hit a particularly sensitive spot deep within her.

Bella arched against him, "Right there." her hands gripped his shoulders, the pleasure mounting like a dam ready to burst.

He groaned, his thrusts becoming frantic. They cried out, coming undone together right there on the floor of his living room.

-ON-

"Why a phoenix?" Bella's chin was resting on his back. They were back in his bed, her fingertips running along the lines of the tattoo that nearly covered his back, its wings were spread as if it were getting ready to take flight.

She felt his laugh beneath her, "I don't know. They've always fascinated me, so I got one. Other than that there's no meaning." He rolled to his side, pushing her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek. "Do you have any secrets you're hiding?"

"No," she scraped her teeth along her bottom lip, his eyes taking in the action with rapt attention. "I never do anything bad."

"I don't believe that," his eyes were still on her mouth. "You're too sinful."

Bella snorted, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the noise. Sinful was not a word that she would use to describe herself.

"What?" He came over her, settling between her spread legs, "If you don't think you're sexy, than you don't see yourself clearly."

"Are you still drunk?" she wiggles, trying to get out from under him. Her self consciousness was back, being naked under him only intensifying it.

Edward growled, pinning her arms above her head his body covering hers so she couldn't move. "You're beyond sexy. Beautiful. Gorgeous." he emphasized each word with a kiss to either side of her neck. "The way you blush," a kiss landed in the center of her chest, "Your body," he took one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it before carefully scraping his teeth across it, a moan coming from her. "The sounds you make," his voice was rough again, his own arousal overtaking him. "There is nothing about you that isn't enticing."

Their chests heaved, eyes locked on the others. She brought her head up, meeting her lips with his, their bodies coming together again as he entered her, taking each other again.

-ON-

It was late afternoon when they finally surfaced. Bella took her time as she dressed, not entirely ready to leave, but knowing that she had to. She had her English class in the morning that she needed to prepare for. With her paper done, all she had to do was some reading.

Leaving was harder to do than she thought that it would be. She stood by the door as he locked up, he took her hand when he was done and led her to the elevator. Her eyes went to their clasped hands while they were waiting for it to arrive to the floor they were on. The action was simple but it made her tingle,both with memories of their night, and now day, together, but something that was brewing beneath the surface.

Bella wasn't stupid, she knew that more than likely when he dropped her off that she would just be a memory to him, nothing more than a notch on his bedpost. She knew his reputation and she wasn't expecting anything to come of this. It had been fun, that was all. Alice had been right, she had found letting go for a night fun, and if Edward was involved, she wouldn't mind doing it again.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and they boarded, Edward hitting the first floor button. They hadn't spoken, not needing to. The silence wasn't deafening or awkward, but nice and relaxing. Whatever it was between them, it was good.

He led her to the parking garage, opening the passenger side door for her. She thanked him softly before getting in. She told him where to go, the ten minute drive to her apartment feeling too short.

Bella groaned when she saw Alice's car parked against the sidewalk in front of her building. She didn't know why she was surprised that Alice would be here, it was such a her thing to do.

"What is it?" Edward's brow furrowed, confused as to why she was reacting the way she was.

She pointed to the car. "That's Alice's car. She's waiting for me."

"Oh," he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Yeah," she huffed, reluctantly going to the handle to open the door.

"Wait!" he called, catching her before she could open the door. Confused, she looked at him, meeting his gaze. His hand went to the back of her neck, bringing her to him, kissing her one last time. "'Bye, Bella."

"'Bye, Edward."

Dazed, she got out of the car and walked to her building. Edward watching to make sure she got inside before he drove away. She walked up the flights of stairs to her floor, finding Alice leaning against the wall next to her door, a smirk on her face.

Alice pushed herself off the wall, "I thought that you were never coming home. It's almost four."

Bella rolled her eyes, putting her key in the door to unlock it, "Nice to see you, too, Alice. I'm glad to see you got over your worry." They walked into her apartment, Alice going over to sit on the couch while Bella got a glass of water from the kitchen.

"You're so giving me details," Alice was practically vibrating with excitement from where she sat. "How the hell did you end up with Edward Cullen?"

Bella chugged down her water, "Well, someone left me alone," she teased, going to sit next to her friend. "It just happened, Alice. He asked me to dance... and it just went form there."

"Dance? You danced and no one died?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yes, I danced."

"How was it?"

Bella's face flamed at the question, remembering just how good it was. "Alice, there is no way that I am answering that."

"Bella," Alice placed her hand along the back of the couch, scooting closer to Bella. "We tell each other everything. I am not asking for intimate details, just how it was."

Bella sighed, relenting. "It was... I..." she didn't know exactly how to describe it, no word was coming to her that could properly describe it.

"That good?"

Bella nodded, "That good."

Alice clapped her hands, "Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't think so," Bella moved to get off the couch, going back to the kitchen, coming to stop in from of the stove.

"Why not? If it was so amazing, why aren't you seeing him again?" Alice came to sit on the edge of the couch.

Bella crossed her arms. "You know what his reputation is. I don't expect anything."

"I do know his reputation and I know that he loves them and leaves as soon as it's over. He doesn't spend the night with anyone. I am not going to say that it is going to be a long term thing, or that he is boyfriend material, but it is okay to enjoy yourself."

"I know that, Al. I'm just not going to get my hopes up. It was fun, that's all it was." Bella was quiet then, thinking back on everything. She was sure what it was, but it was fun.

"Do you have feelings for him, Bella. I mean other than lust?" Alice inquired. She knew that Bella was attracted to him, but she had never said anything about feelings other than that.

Bella shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know. He's him and I am me. We don't seem to be going to the same place."

Alice stood, going over to Bella. "If you feel something for him, anything at all, it might be worth a shot. You never know what will happen."

Bella looked at her, pondering her words. She felt something for him, that was obvious. She just wasn't sure what it was.

-ON-

Bella walked into her English class the next day, taking her usual seat in the third row after she placed her paper on the professor's desk with the other ones that had already been placed there. The teacher wasn't there yet, so students were milling about waiting for the class to begin. She took out her books and got her laptop ready to take notes.

She knew when he walked into the room before she even looked up, a few girls behind her began murmuring about how hot he was. Bella looked up from beneath her hair, watching as he placed his papering on the desk before taking his seat in the front row, taking his things out of his bag, ready for the class to begin. Bella found herself gulping when she caught notice of the black ink at his collar, knowing exactly what was there. Her face flushed when she saw he was looking at her too, a smirk on his face.

She slumped in her seat, her laptop hiding her face, sighing in relief when the professor walked into the room, grateful for the distraction. Well, what she thought would be a distraction.

All through the lecture, she found herself sneaking peeks at him, finding him doing the same. There was no way she was going to remember any of the class after she left. She tried her hardest to pay attention to what was being said in front of the classroom, but her mind was on Edward. She was never going to be able to focus in the class again. English was second nature to her, so it wasn't like she was going to fail.

After the longest class she had ever known ended, she gathered her things, noticing how few notes she had been able to get. Checking the board to make sure there wasn't an assignment, she left. Leaving Edward behind.

-ON-

When Edward dropped Bella off Sunday afternoon, he hadn't wanted her to leave, and she didn't seem to want to leave either. There was a pull that he was all and he was all too willing to answer it.

He drove back to his apartment, going up to his floor. He found himself excited for the next day's class that they had together. It was almost sickening how eager he was to see her again and he had just dropped her off.

Sitting down at the desk to finish his paper, he found himself getting hard remembering what he had done to her there. It didn't take him long to finish the paper once he was able to start. After taking a cold shower later that night, he crawled into bed, dreaming of her. God, it was almost like he was obsessed; he couldn't stop thinking about her.

When he walked into the classroom Monday morning, he smirked to himself when he saw that she was already there, putting his paper with the others on the desk. Taking his seat, he took out the materials that he was going to need. He looked over his shoulder. He caught her looking at him, smirking when she blushed and ducked behind her computer so he couldn't see her. He had to stop himself from going to her, the things that he wanted to do to her wouldn't be appropriate for where they were.

All through the class, he paid more attention to her than the teacher, not caring that he was missing information. When she left after the class was over without saying a word to him, he felt a pang of something. Sadness, maybe?

The next night, he was at Emmett and Jasper's, he and Emmett playing video games when Jasper and Alice came,laughing, through the door.

"Hi, Edward." Alice greeted him, laughter still in her eyes.

"Hi, Alice." he nodded his head at her in greeting.

Emmett rose from the couch, "I thought you would have had to work tonight, little A."

Alice grimaced at his nickname for her, "No, not tonight. Bella does though," her voice rose when she said the last part, getting Edward's attention. "Yeah, poor thing, it's going to be dead tonight and she is stuck there until closing." she met Edward's gaze, watching him rise.

"I have to go." he spoke, but nobody cared, Alice the only one watching as he left.

Within minutes, he was standing outside Newton's Bar and Grill.

-ON-

Bella sighed, spinning around on the bar stool that she was sitting on. Two hours until close and it was dead. Mike had left long ago, leaving Jacob and Bella the only ones up front. The cooks in the back were already starting to close up for the night.

"I hate this shift." she gripped the bar, stopping her spin, dizzy.

Jacob heaved a sigh of his own, "Tell me about it. Nothing ever happens on Tuesday's."he picked up a box of something from behind the bar. "I'm going to take this to the back. If anyone comes, tell them that I will be right back."

"I'll tell my invisible friends when they get here." Bella joked. No one was coming in.

"Smart ass." Jacob mumbled, leaving her alone.

"Excuse me, miss," the hair on her arms stood on end at the voice in her ear, "Can you tell me where I can get a drink?"

Bella once again turned on the stool, looking at Edward's green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you," he took seat on the stool beside her, "to get a drink."

"Unless you've aged a year, you can't legally get a drink here."

"I didn't say what kind of drink." his eyes were alight with mischief, smiling at her.

She stared at him before the question that she had been dying to ask since the party tumbled out of her mouth, "What is this?

 **A/N: What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it's March 2, obviously not the end of February, but close enough right? The move from hell is finally over and we are the happier for it. I am finally back in Virginia after almost eight years, and it feels amazing! I'm near family again which is just what the doctor ordered. I have missed you all and appreciate you so much. I hope that you enjoy and that I did this chapter justice. It took me a while to get back in the swing of things while writing this so it may not be up to par with the other chapters, but that is okay.**

 **As far as Things Fall Apart goes, it's gotten to a point in the story where it is art imitating life, so it is harder for me to get in the right frame of mind to write. I am trying though, and that's what counts. But One Night and In Your Arms will be back on more frequent updates. I am not going to promise weekly yet just because things around here are still pretty hectic, but you will be seeing me a lot more often now. I am so much happier and I hope that comes across. Happy Reading!**

 **10/23/17: Edited out all of my embarrassing spelling and grammar mistakes.**

3

"What is this?" Bella asked again, looking at him. She had no idea why he was here, not that she was unhappy about it, just surprised.

Edward licked his lips, not expecting her question. He wasn't used to someone questioning why he had come to see them. "I don't know exactly. I just wanted to see you."

"How did you know that I was working tonight?" she shifted in seat, awaiting his answer.

He smirked, "Alice."

She shook her head. Alice and Jasper had been spending a lot of time together. "I should have known. She has a problem not interfering." she caught herself. "Not that there is something to interfere on."

"You like to babble." the smirk came back to his face, creating reactions within her against her will. It was almost like she couldn't fathom that he went out of his way to show up here, he wanted to see her. Alice had been right; you never know what might happen.

"If you don't know what this is, why are you here?" she tried another tactic.

He reached his hand across the bar, his fingers barely brushing hers. "Can't you just let things happen?"

The small contact his skin made against hers sent a spark through her arm. One night was all it was supposed to be and he went and changed the rules on her. He wanted it to happen again, and so did she. Their eyes were locked on each others as they sat there in the silent restaurant.

"This guy bothering you?" Jacob's return brought them out of their trance. Bella jerked her arm away from Edward so that they weren't touching any longer, feeling as if she had been electrocuted. His own skin burned from the sudden loss of contact.

"No!" she answered a little too loudly before getting her composure back. "No, he's a guy that I go to school with. He's fine."

Jacob's eyes went between them, catching that something was up and both of them were terrible at acting like there wasn't. "Well," he walked back behind the bar, grabbing a rag and started to clean the surface, "it's dead if you want to take off. You've already done your closing chores, and what Mike doesn't know won't hurt him."

Bella shot a quick glance at Edward before answering, "Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Bells," he shot her a 'shut up' look. "the bastard ducked out early. He was supposed to be here until closing himself. If he wanted his employees to follow the rules, he should. Go, before I change my mind."

She slid from her stool, looking at Edward. "I guess I'll go clock out."

The two men watched her go into the back. Jacob made sure the door closed behind her before he spoke.

"Hey," Jacob threw his towel over his shoulder, making eye contact with the boy that seemed to be going home with her. "You hurt her, I'm not the only one you have to worry about kicking your ass. That girl is loved around here." he gave the guy in front of him a once over, "I don't want to see you ruin her."

Edward held his ground, Jacob's words not scaring him, "I don't plan to."

Jacob snorted, "But we never plant to, though, do we?"

Bella walked into the room, taking the confrontational stance of both men, practically feeling the testosterone.

"Did I walk in on something?" she shoved her hands in the front pockets of her shorts.

"No," Jacob smiled, the first to stand down. "Have fun tonight."

Bella felt her face heat, waving at Jacob as she left; Edward following behind her.

"Are _you_ going to tell me what was going on between the two of you?" she held the door open for him, feeling the unseasonably warm air on her skin. "It felt like I walked in on a grudge match."

Edward laughed, following her down the sidewalk, "Jacob is a good friend. He wants to make sure that you are safe."

Bella playfully hit him on the shoulder, "Like you're _so_ dangerous."

"I could be," his voice was a rough rumble, igniting the air around them on fire, "and you're the one taking me back to your apartment."

His hand came to hers, his fingers tracing her palm in feather light strokes, encasing hers in his. When they turned the corner to the deserted sidewalk, he pressed her up against the cement building, not able to take it anymore as his lips descended on hers.

Bella sucked in a breath, her hand squeezing his where they were still connected at her side, enjoying the feel of their lips moving in sync.

"Get a room!" a woman sneered as she walked by, giving them a disgusted look and breaking them apart.

"Let's go," Bella pulled on his arm, yanking him down the street to her building.

It didn't hit her until they were standing outside her door that she unlocked, but had yet to be opened, how inadequate her apartment was compared to his. He lived in a high rise and she lived in a virtual dump. He obviously had money, where she had next to nothing. Money had never been a sore subject with her; she'd always been happy with what she had been able to provide herself.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he prompted, sensing her unease. If she didn't want this, he'd walk away no questions asked. "You don't have to." he gave her an out, hoping, selfishly, that she wouldn't take it.

She looked from him to the door briefly before finally opening the door, "Would you like to come in?"

Stepping aside for him to enter, she watched him take in the small space. She nervously closed the door. Nervous for him to be in here.

"This is why you were nervous?" he turned to her, taking in her rigid stance, keys in hand. "I don't care about stuff like this, Bella." he came to her, his fingers hooking in the belt loops of her shorts to pull her closer, "I just care about who I am with."

He was a master smooth talker, but she didn't care. His kiss sent her brain haywire.

On its own volition, her right arm went around his neck while her left hand went to grip the collar of his shirt. It didn't take long for her to take hold of his shirt, ripping it over his head. His hands came to assist in her efforts, getting it off of him faster. Her hands greedily felt the skin of his back, pulling him closer to her. He slowly eased her shirt up, his fingers ghosting over the sides of her breasts in his assent; the shirt unceremoniously hit the floor.

"Bedroom?" he asked between kisses.

"The door on the right."

A yelp escaped her when he hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom. She laughed as he carelessly dropped her on the bed. They both kicked off their shoes, mingling on the floor with muted thuds on the rug beneath her bed. He sealed her mouth with his while simultaneously ridding her of her bra.

Edward's mouth led the way down her body, pausing to love each of her breasts thoroughly with his mouth. He nipped, licked, and kissed his way down her body, ending at the tops of her shorts. He met her eyes from beneath his lashes as expertly undid them, not wasting any time to get them down her legs.

Biting her lip, she watched him between her legs like a predator, hungrily taking in her body. She felt as if she was on fire from the way he was looking at her. Slowly, he crawled his way up between her legs, giving her a wicked smile. Bella arched her back when his tongue circled her clit slowly, her hands gripping the bedding beneath her tightly.

He sent her over the edge quickly, her grip on the bed lessening. She sat up,gripping his face, and kissing him, showing her appreciation.

"Pants must go." she didn't even recognize her own voice, it sounded too rough to have come from her.

They both laughed as they struggled to free him of his pants. Once they hit the floor, Edward came over her, causing her to fall back against the pillows. He kissed lightly a few times before reaching down to get a condom from his jeans pocket. Bella bit her lip watching him fumble around in the darkened room, one of his hands running along her side.

He came back to her, foil packet in hand. Ripping it open with his teeth, he rolled it on. He kissed her collarbone once, slowing entering her. A long breath escaped him at being inside her once again, the feeling just as amazing as the first time. Bella released a moan at the pleasurable stretch, gripping his shoulder tightly as he began to move.

Suddenly, he rolled so she was on top, straddling him. She swallowed thickly, over come with nerves. She had never done this before. Sensing her hesitation, he said:

"You don't have to."

She placed her finger over his lips, shutting him up. "I want to."

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she lowered herself down on him, groaning as shocks of pleasure flew through her body. Tentatively, she started to move, still not sure exactly what she was doing. Edward brought his hands to her hips, helping her find a rhythm that worked for both of them. Soon, her nerves fell away as exhilaration at being in control flooded her, only fueling her impending climax.

Edward thrust up to meet her, watching his cock disappear inside her. He wasn't going to last long.

"Touch yourself." he commanded her, desperately trying to get her over the edge before his own climax took him over.

One of her hands snaked between her legs to touch herself, furiously rubbing her clit. It wasn't long before she stilled above him, her head thrown became as her walls clenched around him. She went slack against him, whimpering through the aftershocks as he continued to thrust unevenly into her, burying himself as deep inside her as he could, grunting as he came powerfully.

Bella moved to lie beside him, catching her breath. Edward moved to his side, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"At the party," her voice broke the silence, "what made you pick me? I know that you'd seen me before, but you'd never talked to me."

He shrugged, "I don't know" his finger traced down her arm, "but I don't regret it." he leaned in and kissed her deeply, ceasing conversation for a while.

-ON-

After he fell asleep, Bella laid there looking out her window everything about this felt weird. There had never been a in her apartment before, not even her last boyfriend Paul had seen inside her safe space. Alice was the only one close to her that had the privilege of seeing inside. But no one had slept here, and sharing her bed was foreign to her.

All her life she'd been shy and closed off. The anxiety she felt in social situations kept her from meeting new people. While it had gotten better, it still wasn't perfect.

Her own sleep kept passing her by, and at around six, she gave up, surrendering to the fact that she would most likely be until that night since she had to be at work at two that afternoon. She threw on a t-shirt and shorts before quietly exiting the bedroom.

She put a pan of water on the stove to make some tea, once again mentally cursing her landlord for not providing her with another microwave. Sleepily, she hoisted herself up on the counter, waiting for the water to boil.

"You really like to disappear in the morning."

Bella started at the unexpected sound of his voice, banging her head against the cabinet behind her. "Shit!" she rubbed the back of her head, her eyes finally going to the his amused face, before taking in the fact that he was fully dressed in his clothes from the night before. "Couldn't sleep."

"I thought that I just scared you off." he teased.

"No," she shook her head, "I don't think that you could ever scare me off."

"Well, that's good to know." he walked toward her, leaning in, but stopped just short of her lips. "Is something supposed to be there?" he pointed to empty space above her stove where her microwave was supposed to reside.

Bella groaned, "Yes, a microwave." _Of course he would notice where the stupid, stupid microwave is supposed to be!_

"Did you ask for a new one?"

"Yeah, but my douche bag of a landlord hasn't gotten me one."

"Mhmm," was his only response, looking back at her. "I have to go. I have class in a couple of hours."

"Okay," she felt... almost... disappointed... and sad?

She hoped off the counter to walk him out, opening to door so he could leave.

He kissed her once, "Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Edward." The goodbye felt very... final.

He walked down the stairs to the first floor, stepping into the office where a balding man was sitting at a wood desk reading a dirty magazine, his feet propped up.

Edward cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the man who never moved from his position, but did put down the magazine.

"Are you the landlord?" Edward asked, lifting a questioning brow.

"Yeah," the man asked, his voice gravely like a chain smokers. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy that's here to talk to you about what you owe the tenant in apartment 15."

-ON-

Bella was in the bathroom towel drying her hair for a final time before she put it for work when there was a pounding knock on her front door.

"Coming!" she called, dropping her towel on the floor before she ran to open the door, revealing her landlord holding a brand new white microwave. "Hi," she greeted warily, shocked to see him standing there holding the appliance that she had practically been begging for for months.

"I came to install this." he grumbled, shoving his way inside.

"Thank you?" it came out as a question, her surprise still overshadowing everything else.

He worked quickly, installing it and making sure it worked in silence, Bella reaming at the door because she didn't know what else to do.

Sighing, obviously unhappy, he gathered his tools so he could leave, stopping in the doorway, "Painters will be in in the next couple of days to give you a new coat of paint."

"Paint." she repeated dumbly.

He sighed again, exasperated. "Yeah, paint. Just make sure that if you have anything hanging on the walls that you take it down. They'll take care of moving the furniture." he started to leave but popped his head back in, "You know, that boyfriend of yours is a tenacious son of a bitch."

"He's not my boyfriend." Bella still wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Her landlord sighed again, "Fine, the guy doing to walk of shame out of here this morning is a tenacious son of a bitch. He's the only guy in history to call me out for being a cheap bastard and not get punched in the face." with that, he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Paint." Bella looked around at her apartment, taking in the pealing paint on the walls. "That motherfucker."

-ON-

"Good afternoon, Bella." Alice greeted as she bounced into the backroom of Newton's. "How are you?"

"Good." Bella replied, still reeling over what happened before she left her apartment.

Alice's cheery mood went down a notch, "What's up?" she asked, shoving her too big purse in a locker.

"I got my microwave, finally, and apparently I am getting a new coat of paint this week." Bella finished tying her apron around her waist, then leaned against the lockers, her arms crossed over her chest.

"How did you convince him to do that?" Alice tied her own apron.

"That's just the thing, I didn't." she cleared her throat. "Edward did... when he left this morning."

Alice stood there silently for a second, "Edward?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that, Miss Independent?"

Bella sighed, "I don't know. On the one hand I am thankful and on the other I'm pissed he interfered. I would've eventually worn my landlord down and gotten it."

"So," Alice started, "he stayed over last night?"

Bella eyed her cautiously, "Yes, he did, but it doesn't mean anything."

"Then what does it mean?"

"That we are two adults having fun."

Alice laughed. "I can't help it if I ship you two."

Bella slammed her locker closed, "Never going to happen is what it is."

"Whatever you say, sunshine. Whatever you say."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, I know that it has been a long time since I updated this story. Back in March, I thought that my life was back to normal again. I was sadly mistaken. I am not going to promise regular updates at this time. Although, this story is a slower write for me anyway. When I started writing it, I planned for it to be a one-shot, and that's it. After I wrote the first chapter, I thought about taking it further. I didn't think past the third chapter. Now, after discussing things with my mom, because that's what I do on crazy Friday nights, I figured out where I wanted this story to go. Hopefully, I will be back more often. I would love to do weekly updates, but we shall see. Anyway, happy reading!**

 **10/23/17: Edited out all of my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

4

It was finally Friday, for which Bella was grateful. The past couple of days just hadn't been the best. Her neighbors on the floor above hers were fighting nonstop at all hours of the night, banging around in their apartment until well in the night, keeping her up at night. She'd complained to the landlord, who was still annoyed that he had had to give her a microwave and supposedly a fresh coat of paint, that he didn't seem to care at all about her woes.

Mike had also called her both days, asking her if she could cover a shift for a girl who was sick. She said yes, eager for any extra money that she could get her hands on. Now, it was Friday, her last day of work and school for the week. She didn't need to be up early and she was savoring every once of extra sleep that she could get. That was until there was a very loud knock on her door, making her curse under her breath. Her neighbors had finally shut up at five and she was not too happy about being woken at eight.

Drowsily, she dragged herself out of bed, not caring if she looked like a hot mess in her mismatched pajamas. She was sure that her hair was all over the place.

When she opened the door and saw the men in pain stained overalls, carrying cans, brushes, and rollers, she was confused. Sure, her landlord had told her that she was going to be getting a coat of paint, but he had also told her that he would get her a microwave, and she saw how long that had taken him.

"Hello, ma'am. We're here to paint your apartment." the man in the front, obviously the one in charge spoke first. He was tall with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Yes," Bella replied, moving out of the way so the men could come inside. "I forgot."

She watched as the men came in and started setting things up.

"Sorry, we woke you." the man that had spoken to her at the door said, taking in her appearance. She had on a Hello Kitty t-shirt and Mickey Mouse bottoms.

Bella looked down at was she was wearing, feeling her face flame in embarrassment. "It's fine."

"I really do apologize, but this was the only time that we could come." the man looked apologetically at her, setting the ladder that he had been holding down, and stuck his hand out to her. "I'm Peter by the way."

"Bella." she cautiously shook his hand, which engulfed hers, back.

He smiled widely, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. There was something about him that made her feel comfortable in his presence. "I always like to introduce myself so people feel better about having strange men in their house."

Bella laughed, some of the tension that she had been feeling in her shoulders vanished, "Thanks for the gesture." She joked back. "I wouldn't want anyone to steal my valueables." Bella rolled her eyes, thinking about the crappy, old tube TV she'd had since was a child. She didn't own and jewlry. She couldn't think of anything that she had that anyone would want to steal.

Peter laughed at her joke. "I'm sure that you don't appreciate being woken up."

As if on cue, she stiffled a yawn. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and her shift was going to be more brutal than she had originally thought. "It's not my idea of a good time."

"Are you going to be home all day or..." he trailed off.

Bella took in the people setting up ladders, tarps, and opening paint cans in her living room, happy for once that she wasn't going to be home. "No, I have work in a couple of hours, so I won't be in your way while you're working."

He gave her another dazzling smile, "I'm sure you wouldn't be in my way."

 _Is he flirting with me?_ she thought, smiling bashfully at him.

"Anyway," he moved on, gesturing to the small space, "it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. We're a well oiled machine. Should be done by luch time."

"Great."

After she made herself some tea, she went into the her room and got dressed, so she could spend the next couple of hours awkwardly standing in the kitchen while they worked on painting her living room.

Even though Peter had told her that she wouldn't be in the way, she still felt like she was a nusance. Wherever she moved to stand that she thought was out of the way, one of the guys would come along to start painting that section. When it was finally time for her to leave, she sighed in relief.

It was raining as she made her way to Newton's, wishing that she had an umbrella. Tyler was once again arriving at the same time she was, and held the door open for like he usually did, telling her good morning. Once inside, she made her way to the back, clocking in and putting her things in her locker. Alice arrived a few minutes after her, wearing a ne scarf du jour. This one was hot pink with butterflies on it.

"Good morning, Bella!" Alice spoke brightly as she clocked in. The woman was almost floating she was so happy.

Bella looked at her, laughing to herself at how happy her friend seemed to be this morning. "What's gotten you so happy?" she asked, leaning against the lockers, "Did you and Jasper do the dirty?" she joked, poking fun at Alice's need to know everything that had happened between Bella and Edward.

Alice rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, sighing. "No, not everyone is a hussy like you." Alice took her apron out of her purse and put it on. "Jasper finally asked me out on date for tomorrow night."

"Wow," Bella commented, impressed with how well things seemed to be going for the two of them. "I'm happy for you." she replied, trying to keep the yawn that escaped her at bay, but failing miserably.

Alice looked at her sympathetically, "Are your neighbors still giving you trouble?"

"They were up until after five this morning, and then at eight, I had men at my door ready to paint my apartment."

"Wow, I didn't think that would happen."

"I didn't either."

"Have you heard from Edward?" Alice couldn't help herself, she just had to know.

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes, "No, I haven't. I don't really expect to."

"Too bad." Alice and Bella went out to dining area to start their shifts.

-ON-

It was raining on Friday afternoon when Edward walked into his apartment building after being at the library. A dreary end to a dreary day. Rain has a habit of bringing out the worst in people, causing them to be in a fowl mood. He was just ready to be home.

Once he dumped his keys on the table by the door, he went over to his answering machine, and for the first time in weeks, the red light was blinking. He hit the play button and wasn't prepared for the voice that spoke back to him.

"Hey, it's me," the female voice started, "a normal person would just give up, but I just can't let it go. It would make me feel better if you would at least call me back, but I'm not going to hold my breath for that one. I can't make you talk to me, just know that when you're ready, I'll be here. 'Bye."

By the time the message was over, Edward was sitting on the floor on his living room, his hands shaking. The person the voice was attatched to made him think of a time in his life that he would rather just forget about.

-ON-

Edward was sitting in a dark oak room, across from the woman that had left the message on his machine. The rain was hitting the window, it was pouring harder than it had been the rest of the day, the sound of the rain drops was the only thing filling the silent void between them.

He looked at his therapist. Her strawberry blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt, and looking at him strangely.

"What?" he finally asked after fifteen minuets of awkward silence.

"I'm just surprised that you're here at all," Tanya moved her glasses up her nose, "You've canceled appointment after appointment lately. And when you do show up, like today, you don't talk." When the receptionist came into her office and said that Edward was there to see her, she about fell over. She'd called and left a message, but didn't have any expectations, or delusions, about him showing up, much less calling her back, at her office minutes before she was planning on leaving. If it had been anyone else, she would have told them to come back on Monday.

"What do you want to talk about?" Edward asked, exasperated. The only reason that he had showed up was because she had been calling a lot and he just wanted them to stop.

"How do you feel about your dad being sick?" she asked, looking at him, not really expecting him to answer her because he never talked about his father. The last time he had volunteered information about the man that he despised was two months ago, when, like today, he had shown up out of the blue. That was the day that he had found out that his father had terminal lung cancer.

"Happy," Edward griped, "After what he did to me, I deserve to be happy. The only reason that he gave me access to the trust fund early was because he 'felt guilty' about what he had done," he laughed humorlessly, "Fucked up people like him don't feel guilty."

"Have you heard from your mom?"

"No, I haven't spoken to her since she called to tell me about the bastard being sick, you know that. She knew what was going, and she didn't do anything about it." The main reason Edward didn't like coming here so she could poke about his brain, was the questions. They were the same every time; the answers were never going to change, yet she still asked them. He didn't want to relive the past, and he had never been quite sure why he had started coming here. The first appointment, the year before, was the only time they'd made any head way. She had gotten him to tell her about what had happened when he was growing up, but since then, he'd show up and frustrated her by not even trying to make any progress. "Have you ever thought that maybe that I am just not ready to talk?"

Tanya sighed, taking her glasses off, looking at the man that had been her most frustrating patient. "I think you are, on some level, ready to talk. I think that's why you seeked me out in the first place. I think you want to move passed it, Edward."

Edward sighed, sliding further down in the couch he was sitting on, his eyes going to the ceiling. "How do I find that part of me, then?"

Tanya looked at him, it was times like these, when he didn't realize that his guard was down, that he looked vulnerable, and not like the strong man that he wanted everyone to think that he was. "I don't know. Only you can find it."

They were silent for awhile before Tanya asked a question that she hadn't asked for quite some time.

"Have you been with anyone recently?" She put her glasses back on, watching his face carefully to see if he'd actually give her an answer this time.

Edward's eyes remained on the ceiling, "Yes, I have been." There was shame in his voice at the admission. Maybe he was going to make some progress after all.

"A different girl?" Tanya knew to ask this because it was always a different girl. The last time that she had talked to him, he was with Kate, but knowing his patterns, she was long gone by now.

"Yes." More shame. "She's different."

Tanya's brow furrowed, "How so?"

"She's challenging," he finally met her eyes for the first time during their session. "She wants to know things... about me. She asked about my tattoo..."

"Did you tell her what it meant?"

He shook his head, "No, I didn't. I just told her the phoenix fascinated me."

"Are you going to see her again?"

Edward looked away again, not wanting to make eye contact with her any longer. "I don't think that she wants me to."

"Why do you say that? Did she tell you that she didn't want to see you again?"

He shook his head.

"Then why don't you think that she doesn't want to see you again?"

"Because...once they get what they want from me, they don't want me around anymore." The pain was evident in his voice, the scares of his past showing.

"Do you want to see her again?" Tanya wanted to know his answer to this question. It was something that she had never asked before.

"Yes. And that scares me." Edward let out a shaky breath. He wanted to see her again. Bella had been different from the beginning from every other girl that he had 'gone out' with. She didn't expect anything. She wanted to know what was going on. She seemed to want to know him better. She made him feel like a person.

"That's a great sign, Edward."

He looked at her, confused. "How?"

Tanya gave him a soft smile, "It means that you're willing to open to people. Maybe even willing to open up to love."

"No," Edward's voice was stern as he stood, not liking what she said at all, "I've seen what love is, and I don't want any part of it. People in love just treat each other like shit."

"Edward, what you witnessed was not love."

"No, it wasn't, but if that it what it could turn into, then I don't want any part of it."

With that, he left. The door slamming so hard that it made the pictures on the bookcase by the door fall over. Even though he had stormed off, Tanya was still satisfied with the progress that they had made. She knew that it wouldn't be long before he came back.

-ON-

The guys that were painting Bella's apartment were gone by the time that she got home at four that afternoon, like she had expected them to be. Everything was still in its exact place, just the way she had left it, not that she thought that they would take anything from her, but there was always that part of your mind that had those thoughts when there were people that you didn't know in your home.

Alice had asked if she wanted to come over after work, which Bella declined. She was exhausted from the week and looked forward to going home, taking a shower, and spending the night in front of her TV watching a movie. Her feet were aching, blisters were starting to form under her toes. Her work week had been longer than she had expected, though, she was thankful for the chance for extra cash.

Once she was home, soaked from the tremendous down pour that magically started on her way home, she went straight for her shower, where she stayed until the water started to get cool. When she got out, she dressed in yoga pants and an over sized hoodie, going to the kitchen and heating up leftover pasta that she had made the night before, not in the mood to cook. At the moment, she was thankful that Edward had gone to talk to her landlord when it only took two minutes for her food to be ready instead of twenty.

Bella still wasn't sure what to think about what he had done. She went back and forth between being grateful and angry. She didn't want him to think that she was a damsel in distress that needed to be taken care of. Over the years, she had learned to take care of herself, not that she minded. Solidarity was her friend.

With her food in hand, she went to her couch, grabbed the remote, and channel surfed until she found something that she wanted to watch. She landed on the Cheap Wigs and Bad Acting Channel, normal people called it Lifetime. In her opinion, just like the Lame Movie Channel (Hallmark), all the movies were the same, so she didn't bother to look at the name.

The sun was starting to go down, and a new movie now graced her screen, a knock sounded at her door.

Confused, she went to it, opening it to find a rain drenched Edward standing there in her doorway, shivering.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, letting him into her apartment.

"I was out walking." He replied through chattering teeth.

She looked at him like he had grown to heads, "Out in this weather? Are you out of your mind?" Bella didn't wait for him to answer, instead, she turned and went to her bathroom, opened up the linen closet, and took out a towel.

"Here." She handed him the faded green towel to dry off with, leading him to the couch. "What were you thinking being out there right now?"

He used the towel to scrub at his hair, "I wasn't thinking. I had a bad day."

"I'm sorry." She placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense up at the contact.

"I'm fine." His tone was harsh as he shrugged off her hand.

Slightly hurt, she let her hand fall to her lap, even more confused now.

He looked around her apartment, taking in the new paint and microwave. "I see he came through." His tone was back to normal now, sending Bella even more in a tailspin over his quick changes of mood.

She scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, he did. That same morning he came and brought me that," she pointed to the microwave. "I honestly didn't think that he would come through with the paint, but at eight o'clock this morning, I had a group of guys knocking at my door."

"Mmmm..." was his only reply.

"Can I ask you a question?" she waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, she continued on anyway. "Why did you go to my landlord the way you did?"

Once again, his shoulders tensed, and what he did next shocked the hell out of her. "I don't owe you anything!" he snapped., standing from where he was seated next to her, dropping the towel to the floor.

Bella flinched, taken aback by his tone. It was a simple question, not a big deal, and he blew up at her. "I didn't say you did." she stood from her couch as well, looking up the man that had just offended her. "You came here seeking me out, not the other way around. I don't know why you think you can come into my home and speak to me that why." she walked, angrily, to her door and yanked it open. "If you want to talk to someone like that, then you can go somewhere else."

They stood there, glaring at each, challenging the other to break first. After several seconds, he moved toward the door.

"Fine."

Bella slammed the door behind him, going back to her couch, turning her movie back on, still seething.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted this chapter up a few days ago, but better late than never. Happy reading!**

 **10/23/17: Edited out all of my embarrassing spelling and grammar mistakes.**

5

 _That was stupid, so stupid!_ Edward berated himself the whole way home. When he left Tanya's office, he hadn't planned on going anywhere but home, wishing that he hadn't walked there in the first place. It was pouring down rain and he didn't have an umbrella or a car to keep him dry. His anger drove him as he navigated the streets. He was shocked when he found himself standing outside her building. At first, he was going to just turn around and leave, that would have been the smart thing; however, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see her.

When Bella had opened the door, looking confused, he felt himself start to relax some.

"What are you doing here?" she'd asked, letting him into her apartment.

With chattering teeth, he answered her, "I was out walking."

She looked at him like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears, rightfully so. He felt like he was as crazy as her look said she thought he was. "Out in this weather? Are you out of your mind?"

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but she had already disappeared into the bathroom, coming back into the room with a faded green towel.

"Here. What were you thinking being out there right now?"

While he thought about what he wanted say, she led him to her couch.

"I wasn't thinking. I had a bad day." He scrubbed, probably too hard, at his hair, taking out all the frustration that he'd been feeling out on the task.

"I'm sorry." Bella placed a hand on his shoulder, making him tense up. Tanya's words about being willing to open up to love and how that terrified him, were rolling around in his head. He didn't want to fall in love with her.

"I'm fine." The answer came out harsher than he had planned it to, as he shrugged her hand off of him.

Evidently hurt, she let her hand fall back into her lap, making Edward feel even more like a prick.

Trying to think of something that might save the situation, he looked around the apartment, realizing that the disgusting man that he had talked to, actually came through. She now had a fresh coat of beige paint and brand new white microwave.

"I see he came through."

Bella scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, he did. The same morning he came and brought me that," she pointed the microwave that was in its rightful place above her stove, "I honestly didn't think that he was going to come through with paint, but at eight o'clock this morning, I had a group of guys at my door."

"Mmmm..." was his only reply to her, as he was still taking all that he been done to the place. It looked brand new again. Edward felt happy that he had talked to her landlord that day. It was an impulsive decision that he had made that seemed to pay off.

"Can I ask you a question?" she paused, obviously waiting for a response from him that he didn't give. He didn't want to answer anymore questions from people wanting to know how he was feeling, or what was going on in his brain. They were thoughts for a reason. He figured that if he stayed silent, she would give up.

When he didn't answer her, she went on with her question anyway.

"Why did you go to my landlord the way you did?"

Beyond rationale, his anger boiled over.

He stood from the couch, the towel that he had been holding dropped to the floor. "I don't owe you anything!" he was taking out all the anger that he had had bottled up out at her, the one person that he wasn't angry with.

Shocked covered her face at his sudden outburst, "I didn't say you did," she stood from the couch as well, giving him a look of death, "You came here seeking me out, not the other way around. I don't know what makes you think that you can come into my home and speak to me that way." Angrily, she stalked to the door, yanking it open harder than Edward thought was possible for her, "If you want to talk to someone like that, you can go somewhere else."

They stood there challenging each other, Edward eventually breaking.

"Fine." He pounded out of the apartment, hearing her slam the door behind her.

As he thought over the ordeal on his walk back to his apartment, he couldn't help but feel like a dick. He shouldn't have gone inside knowing that he was upset, he should have just done the smart thing in the first place and gone home. If he had, she wouldn't be hating him right now.

For the second time that day, he walked into his apartment, placing his keys on the table. He was still beyond angry with himself, so angry that he didn't know what to do with himself. Pacing around the space, he ended up in his bedroom, before he knew what he was doing, he punched the wall by his closet, leaving a huge hole.

Though his hand now ached, he felt better, the anger having vanished.

 _Maybe I really do need help._

-ON-

The rest of Bella's weekend was uneventful, exactly the way that she had planned it to be. For the most part, she hardly left her couch, soaking up the time for her feet to rest before the next week started.

She didn't hear from Edward, not that she thought she would. Still, she couldn't help but think that there was something wrong. She'd never seen him act that way. But how would she know that that wasn't normal for him? She'd only really started talking to him a week ago. This could be normal for him. The sting from the way that he had talked to her was still there. The look on his face was terrifying to her. Not because he looked like he would hurt her, but because he look terrified himself. There was something going on with him, she just didn't know what it was.

Monday morning came too quickly for her, and she found herself counting down the days 'til spring break. Bella wasn't taking anytime off of work, but having school off of her plate for a week was going to be nice.

When she arrived to her English class, like she did every morning, she took her normal seat. Not being able to help herself, she watched the door for his arrival, but it never came. The rest of the class filed in as usual, only this time, Edward wasn't one of them. For the first time since the semester started, he wasn't in class... and that made her worry more than she already had been. Any normal person wouldn't be caring about the person that had treated them so poorly, she couldn't help it. Even though she didn't know him well, she knew deep down that what he had done to her wasn't normal.

Work later was abnormally busy for a Monday night, making both Bella and Alice run around the restaurant like chickens with their heads cut off. Even the bar seating was full.

"I need another pitcher of beer for table four." Bella came to the bar, telling Jacob what she needed from him.

Jacob looked at her almost exasperated, "Another one?"

Bella shrugged, "College is stressful."

Jacob sighed, throwing his bar towel over his shoulder. "Coming up."

"I didn't know that you worked here."

Bella, who had been staring off into space waiting for the pitcher of beer, turned to her left to Peter sitting on the stool next to her.

Bella looked down at her hands for a second with a smile on her before looking at him again. "Yeah, I do."

Peter laughed, finishing off the last little bit of beer that he had left in his glass, "Small world isn't it?"

"That it is," Jake came back over to her, placing the pitcher of beer on the counter in front of her. "Thanks." she told him, turning back to Peter. "Well, I have to go. Still have work that I have to do."

"Okay," Peter nodded, "See you around, maybe?"

Bella nodded, blushing. "Maybe."

-ON-

The group of guys that Bella had at table four stayed until closing, Jacob ended up having to make them leave so they could close up. They left, booing, overly intoxicated, as they went through the doors, more than likely going to go find another place they could make a ruckus at.

"So, I saw you flirting with that guy." Alice commented to Bella as they collected their things from their respective lockers.

Bella let out a laugh. "It wasn't flirting. He was one of the guys that painted my apartment and he was just being nice."

Alice let out a frustrated sigh, "Bella, if a guy, who doesn't have to say anything to you, goes out of his way to talk to you, he's probably flirting."

Bella paused folding her apron to look at her friend. "Was it really flirting?"

"Did you blush?" Bella nodded, "Then it was flirting."

Bella finished folding her apron, placed it in her locker, and closed it. "Wow, I am so boy stupid."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're not boy stupid, sometimes we all need to be kicked in the butt and told when a guy is flirting with us." Alice closed her locker. "Jasper invited us over to his place tonight if you want to go. Emmett will probably end up concocting one of his infamous alcohol mixtures. It should be fun."

Bella thought about it for a second, "Okay, I'll go."

"Great!" Alice jumped up and down at her saying yes.

Really, the only reason that she had said yes, was because she knew that Edward would probably be there, and despite the way that he had treated her the last they had seen each other, she still wanted to see him.

-ON-

Edward was on his third bottle of beer when the girls arrived. He gulped down the last bit of his beer at the sight of Bella walking through the door. He didn't know that she was going to be there. If he had, he might not have come. When Jasper had invited him down, he didn't say anything about them coming.

"Bella, would you like a beer?" Jasper offered her, already going to the kitchen to get himself and Alice one.

Bella stopped in the middle of the living room. Sensing Edward's discomfort, she became uncomfortable as. She was beginning to second guess her decision to come. "Sure." she accepted the offer even though she didn't like beer all that much. At this moment, she would do anything to help make the situation less awkward.

"Thanks." Bella took the bottle from Jasper when he back into the living room, Alice in tow.

The living room was set up quite simply. There was an L-shaped couch facing a flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. A glass coffee table sat in front of the couch covered with a couple of dirty glasses and car magazines. Edward sat next to the armrest on the longer side, making Alice Bella's only saving grace which she knew wasn't going to happen, because who in a new relationship is going to give up the opportunity to sit next to that person?

As predicted, Alice and Jasper sat down next to each other on the other side of the couch, Jasper's arm going around Alice's shoulders. For a second, Bella stood awkwardly in the same place, before gritting her teeth and sitting down on the same side as Edward, as far as the couch would allow, putting her in the corner of the L.

Uncomfortable silence commenced in the room as they drank their beers. Edward and Bella avoided eye contact altogether. The spell was finally broken when Edward stood from the couch and announced that he was going outside for a cigarette….or two.

Alice looked at Jasper and asked him to get her another beer before scooting closer to Bella.

"What the hell is going on with the two of you?" Alice asked Bella, shooting a look in the direction of the sliding glass door to the balcony that Edward had disappeared through moments earlier.

Bella sighed, chugging what was left in her bottle, "Edward came over to my apartment the other day, and I asked him why he had gone to my landlord." Bella paused for a moment, remembering how hurt she had been. "Anyway, he blew up at me for no reason at all…. So, I kicked him out."

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have suggested that we come here tonight if I had known." Alice asked, feeling guilty about the situation that she had put her friend in.

"No," Bella shook her head, "don't feel bad. I wanted to come tonight because I was worried. He didn't show up to class today, and after what happened at my apartment Friday night, I wanted to see if everything was okay with him."

"Well, I could kick his ass for you?" Alice suggested, trying to break the tension in the room.

Bella laughed, "No, I don't think that will be necessary. I just didn't realize that it would be this awkward."

While Alice was quietly thinking, Jasper came back into the room, holding the beer that she had asked for out to her.

Alice took it, looking at it sitting in her hands, then looked back at Jasper.

"Do you have anything stronger than beer?" she asked, causing his brows to rise.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck, "I think the only thing that we have left is tequila."

Bella gripped the empty bottle in her hands at the word 'tequila.' While Bella was not afraid to drink from time to time, tequila was the one thing that she was afraid to try. Working at a bar, she heard things about what people did after drinking it, making her cautious.

"That will work." Alice told Jasper, handing the bottle of beer back to him, making him even more confused.

"Do you want me to bring some shots..."

"The whole bottle."

Jasper turned slowly, giving a look back at Alice, then walked to the kitchen to get the bottle of tequila.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked Alice, whom she thought was insane now.

Alice smiled at her, " _I'm_ not doing anything.. _we_ all are. I think shots are just what we need."

"Shots?" Bella asked skeptically, "Are you insane?"

"Maybe, and it will probably hurt in the morning, but it will make tonight less painful."

"Oh, God." Bella sunk back in the cushions, not comfortable with where the night was going.

Jasper came back in the room a moment later, putting the bottle of tequila on the coffee table with some shot glasses. He proceeded to pour the clear liquid into the glasses, making Bella nervous.

"Bella, no one is going to make you do anything," Alice assured her, taking two shot glasses from the coffee table. "I thought that it would be a good ice breaker. Ultimately, it is your choice."

Bella looked from the glass to Alice, then nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" Alice raised her eyebrow at her, not completely sure about Bella's answer.

"Just give it to me before I change my mind." Bella took the shot from Alice, downing it quickly. It burned going down her throat, her face twisting into a grimace at the taste and feel.

Jasper and Alice were looking at her in surprised shock.

Jasper was the first one to come to, laughing as he looked at Bella. "I have to admit that was pretty fucking badass."

"What's going on?" Edward asked, closing the door behind him, confused at what he was seeing, his eyes landing on the bottle on the coffee table that hadn't been there when he left.

Jasper looked proudly at Edward, "Bella just downed a shot of tequila like a champ."

Edward lifted his brows, looking at Bella who was still feeling the burn of liquid in her throat, her cheeks now a bright red, something that happened every time that she drank.

"Are you going to join me or are you too chicken?" Bella looked hard at Edward, not knowing where the anger was coming from, maybe the alcohol, she wasn't sure, but if he could act cold toward, she could too.

-ON-

Two hours and several shots later, the four of them were wasted and talking more loudly than was necessary. Bella felt dizzy, cutting herself off from having anymore. she'd managed to make it to the kitchen for a glass of water and back without making a messy, or falling over. Alice was right, the ice was broken. Edward was no longer avoiding eye contact, he was still as far from her as the couch would allow.

They had ended up with Jasper and Edward on one side, and Alice and Bella on the other. Bella hadn't been able to keep up with the conversation, having lost track more times than she could count, making her very confused as to what was going on. Everything was starting to feel like a dream, they had all passed the point of lucidity long ago.

"Whenever I get drunk, I always get a craving for the same thing." Alice rambled. She was slouched back into the couch with her hair going everywhere. The scarf that she had been wearing was nowhere to be found.

Jasper looked at her with unseeing eyes, "What?"

"What?" Alice looked at him, confused.

"You said you had a craving for something."

Alice's brow furrowed, her confusion deepening for a moment before her face lit up with recognition. "Oh, right!" she exclaimed, "I want.. damn, the word just left my head." Alice proceeded to snap her fingers as if it would help her remember quicker, "It comes in this….thing," she moved her right hand up and down like she was shaking a can of spray paint, "and it's white, and you lick it." And because Alice beyond tipsy, she started to lick the air above the invisible paint can that she'd been shaking.  
Bella couldn't hold back the hysterical laughter at how obscene the thing her best friend been doing.

"A blow job?" Bella asked between gasps for breath, "You're craving a blowjob?"

Alice, realizing how what she'd been doing looked, turned beet red, "No! Not that! I was talking about something you eat!"

Because nothing that she could possibly say would make it sound better, the laughter in the room only got louder. The alcohol fueling the hysteria.

"Ice cream! I was talking about ice cream!" By this point, Alice herself was laughing along with the rest of them. "Oh God, that looked bad!"

"That was hilarious!" Edward's arm was covering his face as his laughter died down.

"That's going to be so embarrassing tomorrow." Alice wiped the tear trails from her cheeks.

"If you remember." Jasper patted her on the knee, trying to make her feel better about what had happened.

"I think that I am going to go now." Bella stood, swaying on her feet. Getting down to the lobby was going to be interesting, and she hoped that she wouldn't throw up in the cab that she was going to have to call.

Jasper looked at her with a concerned expression, "Are you sure that's what you want to do? You could crash on the couch if you want. Trust me, it won't be a problem if you stay. Emmett probably won't let you forget it, though."

Bella took a glance at Edward who had gotten silent again, not that should matter what he thought, but she couldn't help but look. He was looking down at his hands in his lap like they were the most interesting things in the world.

 _So much for talking,_ Bella thought.

"No, I am sure. I want to go home. I'll call a cab, no big deal." Bella looked to Alice, "I'll see you later?"

Alice nodded while trying to keep her eyes open, "I'll see Wednesday."

Bella walked slowly to the door, loosing her balance slightly when she opened it. She took a second for the world to stop spinning before she walked to the elevator, taking her phone out of her pocket so she could look up the number of a cab company.

When she got to the elevator, she pushed the button, putting her arm against the wall to hold her up as she waited for it to get to the floor she was on. Her eyes were closed as she willed herself not to be sick.

"Bella." Edward's voice made her scream and jump back. His approach had been silent, and his voice in the quiet hallway was deafening.

Bella put her hand over her heart, breathing heavily as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. "What, now you're talking to me?" She turned back to the direction of the elevator, wondering why it was taking so long, nowhere near in the mood to talk to him anymore.

Edward stepped closer to her, "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to explode on you like that, you weren't the one that I was angry with."

Bella, still staring straight ahead, crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm still angry."

"I can see that." he took half a step closer to her, his chest rubbing against her arm, "I really am sorry, Bella." His voice was lower when he spoke the last part, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Edward knew how to talk his way out of anything, and if Bella had been sober, she probably would have slapped him for trying to make an advance on her, but she wasn't sober….far from it actually, and his words were doing exactly what he wanted them to do.

Bella chanced a look at him out of the corner of her eye, "Do you really think that is going to work?" she stared him down, trying to fool herself into thinking that it wasn't working, and that she didn't want to go home with him. If she were thinking logically, she would see how wrong it would be.

"I think it is." Edward leaned in closer to her, their noses almost touching. Bella gulped. "Come home with me, Bella. Don't think past tonight, just come home with me." he brushed his lips lightly against hers.

Bella's breathing had picked up, her brain becoming more hazy. She barely registered the ding of the elevator when it opened, she couldn't think any further than what was going on in front of her. She didn't have any questions answered, nor did she have a clear explanation about what happened. Logic wasn't ruling her brain any longer, lust was.

"Okay," she nodded her head.

The next second, they were kissing, her hands gripping his waist. One of Edward's hands went out, catching the elevator doors from closing.

"Come on." he whispered against her lips, pulling her into the elevator, hitting the button for his floor.

 **A/N: Alright, I do not condone sleeping with someone that treats you like crap, I just wanted to put that out there.**

 **I was also going to include a lemon in this chapter, but it didn't feel right... but there will be more in the future. If I am being honest, a lot of it has to do with me still not being completely comfortable with writing them. It's interesting when your fictional characters have more experience than you do.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I have most of the plot figured out, so maybe my updates will be more frequent. Cross your fingers.**

 **I am going to go work on the next chapter of In Your Arms now. See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It has been longer than I wanted since I last updated this story. For that, I am sorry. I had a case of writer's block.**

 **Anyway, I started another story. It's called Summer of '99. The start of it has been sitting in the back of my computer/e-mail for the past year and I decided to start posting on it.**

 **Enough with my story, happy reading!**

 **10/23/17: Edited out all of my embarrassing spelling and grammar mistakes.**

6

The hangover that Bella had thought she had the last time she woke up in this apartment had nothing on the one that she woke up the next morning, the sun bright against her closed eye lids. Her head was pounding, the room already felt like it was spinning and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. An overwhelming wave of nausea came over her, forcing her to take some deep breaths until it passed.

 _I'm never drinking tequila again! I am going to kill Alice when I see her!_

She opened her eyes into slits, testing the brightness. It took several tries before she was able to open her eyes all the way. How it was possible that everything from her hair to her eyes to her toes ached, she did not know.

 _Scratch that, I am never drinking again._

"Jesus," she whispered to herself quietly so she wouldn't wake up Edward. She turned her head to look at him. His left arm was above his head on the pillow, the other on the mattress by his side. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

 _Why do I always wake up before you?_

Stretching, she sat up in the bed, holding the sheet to her chest, eyes closed while she waited for her head to catch up with the rest of her body. Her throat felt dry and cracked, like sand, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. Letting out a breath, she opened her eyes. The room wasn't spinning as badly now, for which she was grateful. Bella looked around the room, looking for her clothing, when she spotted the hole in the wall by his closet. The shifted, making her gasp.

"Hi," his voice was low, almost shameful when he realized what she was looking at.

She pushed her hair behind her ear, "Hi."

There was an awkwardness in the air now. Without the influence of alcohol, they were now having to face the serious side of what was going on with them.

She cleared her throat, "Did you do that?" Bella pointed to the hole in the wall, concern filling her.

Edward looked away, not wanting to look at her, "What do you want from me?"

"Will you stop that!" she exclaimed, frustrated, "Is it that hard for you to understand that some people just genuinely care for others?"

She looked at him, but he was still looking away. There was a tightness in his shoulders. Things were getting serious, something that neither of them had expected to happen. This wasn't what it was supposed to be when it started. It was just supposed to be two people having fun, serious questions, and caring weren't part of the deal.

Bella stood from the bed, picking up her shirt and underwear, "I should go," she started putting on her clothes, "I have homework due tomorrow that I haven't even started."

"I'm sorry, Bella." he spoke softly, finally meeting her gaze.

"What for?" she looked at him, arms crossed over her chest, not sure what he was apologizing for.

"Everything."

Bella looked down, feeling the heaviness of the situation. He may not have given her an explanation, but at least he had apologized and seemed sincere.

"I forgive you." It was her turn to look down. "I really should go." When he started to move to get up, she put her hand up, "I can show myself out."

Bella left the room, closing the door to the bedroom behind her, taking a minute to breath. She realized in that moment that she had feelings for him. She wasn't sure when they had started, but they were there, and they couldn't be. Feelings couldn't be involved here. It wasn't smart to fall for him, that just set her up for heart break.

Instead of calling a cab to take her home, she walked, wanting the time to think. She was confused by everything. Yes, she was starting to have feelings for him, but she wasn't sure the extent of them.

From what she had heard and observed, Edward didn't do the relationship thing, and that was all that she had done. Before meeting him, she never had one night stands, it just hadn't been her thing. She was a serial monogamist her whole dating life, until now. She was confused as to what was going on with _her_ , not just between her and Edward. It felt like to her that she was starting to lose herself in him, and that scared her for whole other reason. She had lost herself in a guy before, which had ended badly.

At this moment, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

-ON-

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Rose asked her that night as she poured herself a glass.

Bella nodded, resting her chin in her hand that was propped up on the counter, watching her friend take a sip of the clear, white liquid. "I'm over the whole underage drinking thing. Alice almost killed me last night."

"I did not!" Alice called from the living room as she looked through her and Rose's DVD collection, trying to find something that interested her.

Bella looked at Rose, rolling her eyes, "She did."

Rose laughed, "So that's why she didn't come home last night and why she looked awful this morning."

Alice groaned, coming into the kitchen. "You promised you'd never speak of it!"

"About how you looked like a zombie that had been dead a hundred years?" Rose teased, taking another sip of her wine, a smirk on her face, more than amused by herself.

Alice's nostrils flared, "Shut up!" she snapped, "I wasn't that bad."

 _Yes, she was_ , Rose mouthed to Bella, causing them both to laugh, for which Alice shot them a glare.

"You've been quiet tonight," Alice commented to Bella, coming over and sitting on a stool next to her at the counter, "Is something up?"

"Yeah, isn't not like you to not be Miss Sally Sunshine."

Rosalie and Alice knew that something was up when she had shown up, out of the blue. It wasn't something that she usually did, not that they disliked it, it just wasn't a normal Bella thing to do. Normally, they'd make plans to hang out. Bella hadn't thought that Alice would be home because of her date, but apparently they had postponed it a night.

"I'm still battling a hangover headache, that's all." Bella took a gulp of the glass of water that she hadn't bothered to touch since Alice got it for her half an hour before, but she drank it for something to do. She didn't want any questions at the moment. She came here to get her mind off of Edward, and questions would just lead to him.

"I'll go get the pizza," Rose said when there was a knock at the door, taking her glass of wine with her.

"It's about Edward, isn't it?" Alice asked her, quietly, after Rose was out of hearing range.

Bella twirled glass around on the counter, "A little."

Alice's brow furrowed, "Did something happen?" The last that she heard, Bella had gone home last night, so she couldn't think of what would cause her friend to be so upset.

"I stayed with him last night." Bella took another gulp of water, watching Alice's face for her reaction to the news. Bella herself wasn't sure how she felt about her poor judgment.

Alice looked a little shell shocked. She hadn't expected to hear that after what Bella had told about what happened at her apartment. "Is that what has you so upset?"

Bella looked at her cup, gripping it tightly where it sat on the counter, "I have feelings for him, Al."

"I don't understand how that is a bad thing." Alice was convinced from the beginning that they were perfect for each other.

Bella scraped her teeth against her lower lip, tears coming to her eyes, "How is it not a bad thing?" She looked desperately at Alice, trying to get her to understand how bad it was. Her feelings getting involved in this situation was not a good at all. "I only see one outcome of this, and that is me getting hurt."

Alice looked Bella in the eye, "Not every guy is like Garrett, Bella."

Bella bit her lip, moving her eyes away from Alice. Just hearing his name made Bella cringe. Garrett had seemed amazing in the beginning. He was fun and out going, which helped Bella get out of her box. Things were great at first, he was sweet and charming, but things quickly went sour after they'd been together for a couple of months. He started treating her like crap, criticizing everything she did. He wanted her to stop seeing her friends, saying that he was all she needed. Bella was ashamed at how long she had stayed with him before she called things off.

"He has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't he?" Alice put her hand on Bella's shoulder, trying to get her to open up.

Bella shrugged her hand off, "No!"

"Then why else would you be afraid to be with Edward?"

"Because, I'm afraid he's exactly like him." Bella put her hand over her mouth when that came out, not expecting that at all. She hadn't consciously thought it, it had just fallen out like word vomit.

"What makes you say that?" Alice asked.

Bella looked back down at her hands on the glass, "He lashed out at me at my apartment, and when I woke up at his place this morning, he had a hole in his wall." she shook her head, remembering how ashamed he had looked. "He obviously has issues."

"Even you said that you didn't think that it was like him to do what he did." Alice pointed out, trying to remind her about what she'd said last night. How she had wanted to go to Jasper's because she was worried. Maybe Edward had issues, but that didn't mean that he was a bad person.

"I know," Bella choked. "But what if he is and I get sucked in again?"

"You don't have to worry about that Bella."

"Why?" Bella looked at Alice who gave her a smile.

Putting her arm around Bella's shoulders, she said: "Because you have Rose and I to slap some sense into you."

Bella laughed, wiping her face.

"You want to know what I think?" Alice asked her.

"What?"

"I think that you both are afraid to open up for the same reason," Alice paused for a second, "Rejection."

-ON-

"Can I come in?" Edward asked Jasper when he answered the door. Edward had come down again because he wanted to escape his thoughts, and they usually helped him do that. He had been thinking about Bella a lot through out the day, even though he didn't want to. He wanted to get her off of his mind for a while.

Jasper opened the door wider, letting him in. "Sure. Do you want a beer?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah."

Edward followed Jasper into the kitchen, taking the beer that was offered to him, cracking it open and taking a few big gulps.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett came into the kitchen, getting his own beer out of the fridge, "You do you realize that you have your own apartment, right?" His tone was teasing, but Edward wasn't in the mood. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Edward shook his head, taking another gulp of his beer.

Jasper leaned against the counter, crossing his right leg over his left. "You were acting weird last night after the girls came over. Is something going on with you and Bella, because she was on edge, too?"

"I really don't want to talk about Bella right now." Edward placed his beer on the counter a little too hard.

"Is it over between you two already?" Emmett asked in a joking fashion, trying to lighten the mood.

"There was nothing to end!" Edward snapped. He'd come here to get his mind off of Bella, not to talk about her further.

"O..kay." Emmett put his hands up in surrender, not understanding what he had done wrong.

Jasper cleared his throat, uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what was going on with Edward, but the guy was clearly bothered by something. Over the years that they had been friends, Jasper had learned to leave Edward alone when he got like this. Though, he had never seen him this worked up over a girl.

"Sorry," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "I didn't mean to snap. I… just have a lot on my mind right now."

The three of them ended up in the living room watching TV the rest of the time, not talking about anything serious.

Edward had actually been able to not think about Bella for a while. He ended up leaving a couple of hours later, feeling better than he did when he had arrived. The easiness that had come over him only lasted as long as the elevator ride to his floor. When the doors opened, Bella was standing outside his apartment, leaning against the wall. She looked up when the elevator doors opened, stepping away from the wall.

She swallowed thickly, "Hi."

"Hi." he stopped in front of her. The exchange between them was awkward. "What are you doing here?"

She blew out a breath, "I talked to Alice, who pointed some things out to me," Bella looked down at her keys in her hands. "Look, I don't understand anything that is going on here, but… all I know is that I don't want something serious right now. That's all I have ever done, and the last time it didn't end very well. I don't want a relationship. I'm nowhere near ready for that," she shook her head, forcing Garrett out of her mind. "All I do know is that we have fun… and that's all I want."

Edward looked confusedly at her. He hadn't been expecting any of what she had said. "What are you saying, Bella?"

She stepped closer to him, putting her hand on his chest, "Neither of us wants a relationship, and I am happy with what's been happening. I would like it to continue, if you do."

"I would." Edward gulped.

"Then," her voice took on a seductive tone. "why don't we continue it right now?"

Edward wasn't sure of what was going on, there was a large part of him that thought that she would regret this in the morning. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" his voice was breathy, lust taking over his senses.

She bit her lip, which only fueled his arousal. "I'm sure. I'm a grown woman, I know what I am doing." she raised herself up on her tiptoes, kissing him. It was like the roles were reversed. Normally, he was the one seducing her, now she was the one seducing him.

With a groan, his hands dove into her hair, holding her face to his.

"Are you going to let me in?" she asked in a breathy whisper.

He unlocked the door with steady hands, letting them both into the dark space. Once the door was closed, she was on him again, her mouth devouring his. He put a hand in the middle of her back, pulling her further into him, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

They started making their way, clumsily, over to the couch. Bella pulled away, pushing him down and climbing onto his lap, claiming his lips with hers. She was definitely in control, and Edward didn't mind one bit. It turned him on to no end that she was taking control.

After several minutes of heavy make out session, they broke for air, Bella's hands going to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Biting her lip, her eyes raked over his toned chest, her breath coming out in fast pants.

Edward's own hands went to the bottom of her shirt, lifting it over her head. He peppered kisses along her neck, earning a moan from her, as he undid the clasp of her bra, running his hands along her back when it was finally open. Bella threw the garment away, it hitting the floor somewhere in the dark.

The two were kissing again, her arms around his neck, when he couldn't take it anymore. He moved so that she was lying on the couch, his body over hers. He pulled back, looking at her face to make sure that it was okay. She nodded, kissing him lightly once as she kicked off her flats.

Their pants were shed quickly, they were no longer patient, they wanted to feel the others skin.

Edward lined himself up with her entrance, "Are you ready?"

Bella once again bit her lip, "Yes." She threw her head back as he entered her, a groan coming from deep within her chest.

It was quick and hard, her fingers raking his back. When she came, it through him over the edge moments later.

They collapsed on the couch, both of them covered with sweat.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking at her.

"Yeah?" she met his gaze.

"You're one confusing person."

She hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Why do you say that?"

"This morning it seemed like you couldn't get away from me, then tonight you're at my door." he paused, just looking into her eyes. "I guess what I am trying to say is, what brought this on?"

She looked away, because she wasn't entirely sure herself. Earlier she was freaking out because had feelings for him, now she was back sleeping with him. "I don't know." she truthfully answered. "But I don't hate it."

 **A/N: Definitely not the healthiest situation. But can things stay that simple? Or will they get a wake up call?…. This is what goes through my head when I finish a chapter, because I really don't know what is going to happen next until they let me know. They are two hard characters to get into the heads of.**

 **I don't normally share songs for this story, but I found one that I listened to as I was writing this chapter that fit really well. It's R U Mine (SteLouse Remix) by Rozes. I suggest reading the lyrics if you like, they fit where both Bella and Edward's characters are right now in the story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, which is my way of saying that I hope that it didn't suck. See you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't know where to start with this author's note, there has just been so much that has been going on the last year that I had been gone. I never intended to take this long of a break, ever. I feel terrible for having done so.**

 **My grandparents have been in and out of the hospital the past year. My grandmother has had to have two surgeries, and my grandfather was diagnosed with congestive heart failure. My mom and I have been having to be their care givers, and have been desperately trying to keep both out of the hospital.**

 **I am very close to both and seeing them this ill has been tough. I hope you guys understand why I have been gone.**

 **Happy reading!**

7

Bella leaned against the back counter for a moment, giving her feet a break. It was a slow Monday, the first day of spring break. Alice had convinced her to take a few days off and go to Jasper's family's lake house. Bella wasn't much of a "spring break" person. It hadn't been until recently that she started drinking more than she ever had. A lot of things had changed for her since Edward waltzed into her life. Good and bad, and it was starting to become hard for her to tell which was which.

The last time that they had been together, she hadn't stayed the night. It had felt too personal then after their conversation about not wanting something serious. The whole thing was a blurry, muddled mess. She didn't know where it was headed, or how long it was going to last, but she was going to savor every minute of it.

"Just a few more hours." Alice said in a sing-song like tone. Today she was wearing a brightly colored scarf, with huge earrings to go with it. Bella didn't completely understand her style, but it made Alice happy. "Are you packed?" Alice stood next to her, both of them eyeing the only customer in the restaurant, whose enter order consisted of glass after glass of iced tea with lemon. He had been sitting there for an hour reading a book, happily sipping on his eighth refill.

Bella shook her head as she observed him, "Yeah. Who all is coming again?"

"Me, Jasper, you, and I think he said that Edward was going, too."

Bella looked at her. She hadn't seen or heard from him in a week, and the last she heard, he wasn't coming. "When did that happy?"

Alice shrugged, "Jasper called and told me last night. Said that he wanted to make sure that that was okay." She eyed Bella carefully. Alice had no idea what was going on with the two of them, but since the night that the two had had their heart to heart, she was starting to become a little worried about her friend. Alice didn't think that Edward was a bad guy, but things were starting to seem toxic between the two of them. Maybe she had given Bella the wrong advice about what to do.

Bella's brow furrowed, "Why wouldn't that be okay?"

"Maybe because nobody knows what's going on between the two of you, except the two of you. One second you're a thing, the next you're not." Alice searched her friend's face. "After the night you stayed with him, he told Emmett and Jasper that 'there was nothing to end.' I think that he was just making sure it wouldn't be awkward with the two of you there now that whatever it was is over."

Bella looked away, ashamed. "It's not over."

"What?" Alice was confused, "But you hadn't said anything about him, I assumed…"

"After our talk, I went to his place."

"You stayed with him again?"

"I didn't stay." Bella replied, defensively.

"Have you at least talked about things?" Alice was still holding out a little hope that the Bella she knew was still there. That she wasn't getting sucked in again. Alice had shipped them from the beginning, but not like this.

"In a way," Bella evaded, not able to look at her. "Do you hate me?"

"No," Alice answered truthfully. "I am just a little worried."

-ON-

The house was an old Victorian about an hour outside the city, overlooking a pristine lake, the water sparkling in the setting sun. Bella and Alice got out of the car, taking in the view as they got their bags out of the back of the car. The guys had gotten there a few hours before them.

"Hey," Jasper greeted them on the porch in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, barefoot. He kissed Alice when they made it to the door. "Bella."

"Thanks for inviting me." Bella said politely.

"It's spring break, you're supposed to have a little fun." He smiled charismatically at her, making her feel like she was truly welcome, and not a third wheel to their couple. Yes, Edward was there, so she wasn't completely singular, but it wasn't the same either. Jasper and Alice were all hand holding, sweet kisses on the cheek, and cuddles on the couch. Whereas, Bella and Edward were secret trysts and distance, both scared to get too close.

"Dinner's almost ready," Jasper put his arm around Alice as he led them in the house. "I left Edward in charge of manning the grill, so the house could possibly burn down any minute." He joked.

As they made their way through the massive downstairs, Jasper pointed out rooms as they went. The living room was to the left of the front door, with a library to the right that housed a piano. Then there was the staircase, a bedroom on the first floor, an office, and a dining room. The kitchen was massive and still looked old fashioned. No stainless steel or fancy refrigerator.

The girls dropped their bags on the table in the kitchen, before heading out the back door the patio where Edward was standing over the grill, a cigarette in his mouth.

Jasper made a disgusted sound as he went to stand next to him to check on the food, "Can you not do that while you do this," he pointed to the cigarette, "I don't want carcinogens in my food."

"You said not to smoke in the house, you didn't say anything about not doing it while I did this." Edward argued, his eyes going to Bella, their eyes meeting for a second before he averted his back to what he was doing.

That's how it was with them: distant, while wanting to know the other was there.

Dinner was easy, filled with relaxed conversation that flowed easy. Alice and Jasper sat next to each other, their hands clasped on top of the table once the food was gone, Jasper's thumb rubbing the back of Alice's hand.

Edward and Bella sat next to each other, their chairs close, but not touching. They both snuck glances at each other through the meal, gauging the other. It was weird. There was Jasper and Alice: the happy couple; than them, and whatever they were.

Once the table was cleared, Jasper showed Bella to her room. He and Alice were going to be sharing the bedroom on the first floor.

The room he showed her to was decorated in Victorian-era furniture. A canopy bed with lacy coverings, a vanity with old school perfume bottles, and a dresser with an antique mirror.

"My mom has a thing with keeping the house historically accurate." Jasper rolled his eyes.

Bella shrugged, "I like it."

He gave her a look, but didn't say anything further about it. "There is only one bathroom up here, so you'll have to share it with Edward."

"Where is he staying?"

"The room next to yours. Unless you want to move."

Bella thought for a second, then shook her head no. "It'll be fine."

"Okay," he started to walk away, "I'll leave you to it."

She didn't know what to do with herself once he left her alone. She was in a strange place, in a strange situation. It seemed she and Edward were always getting thrown together like this.

She left out a frustrated sigh, dropped back on the bed. She may have been the one that initiated the whole thing, but that didn't make any less confusing or complicated for her. It didn't seem Edward was having any problem with their little arrange, after all, he was a guy. He was probably getting everything he wanted: sex with no strings attached.

But, she liked the strings, she liked the commitment, but at the same time she feared them both. The thing that was supposed to keep things non-complicated, for her at least, was just making it complicated.

Maybe it was the fact that they didn't talk about anything. They established that they both wanted this to continue, and that neither of them wanted commitment, but what after that? That's what was bothering her. Were they friends? Were they…. What else was there?

She forced herself off the bed, refusing to think about this any longer. She grabbed her toiletries from her bag, and made her way out of, what was for now, her bedroom.

"Oh," she said when she saw Edward coming out of his room with a towel slung over his shoulder. "You go ahead."

"You could join me." He suggested, her hand on the door to her room.

She froze. Showering with someone was very intimate, making this a slippery slope. But, she couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat at his offer. Despite her best efforts, she was falling in love with him even though she shouldn't. And because of that, she took him up on his offer.

-ON-

"You already washed there." Bella said huskily, pushing his hands away from where they were fondling her breasts.

"They weren't clean." Edward mumbled against her neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point, making her gasp. He smiled against her skin, happy with the response.

Bella's breath was coming faster, "We're supposed to be showering." She was trying to tease him, but she was very aroused by what he was doing to her.

"That's what I'm doing." He dropped the washcloth that was in his hand to the shower floor, his hands going up to cup her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples.

She whimpered, her head going to rest against his shoulder, his lips continuing to work their magic on her neck. One of her hands went to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, earning her a moan from him. His right hand left her breast, slowly making its way down her shower soaked skin to the apex of her thighs.

"You're always so wet for me." He whispered in her ear, his fingers circling her clit, making her whimper and moan. "Do I make you feel good?"

She nodded her head against his shoulder, biting her lip to keep quiet.

"They can't hear you," he nipped at her ear. "Let me hear how good I make you feel."

At his instruction, she let out a loud, drawn out moan. "More." She needed more. He was making her feel too good. "Yes!" she whimpered, feeling two of his fingers enter her slowly, curling to stroke her g-spot.

She turned her head, taking his lips with hers, their tongues meeting. Her legs were starting to shake, his lips muffling her moans. Her hand gripped his hair harder as she came hard around his fingers, his other arm coming around her middle to keep her from falling. Their kiss slowed, them breaking apart as she continued to pant against his lips.

Once she got her breath back, she turned to face him, heart still pounding from the pleasure he gave her. She wanted to make him feel as good as she did.

Feeling brave, she ran her hand down his abs to his hard cock. He threw his head back as she stroked him. She peppered his chest with kisses, her other hand going to massage his balls.

"Fuck." He groaned into her neck as she continued to stroke him. "Just like that."

It didn't take long for him to come by her hand, something that he had never done with anyone before.

-ON-

They made their way, a tangle of limbs, back to his room, closing the door a little too loudly, not able to keep their hands and mouths off each other. Bella found herself pressed against the wall, her arms pinned above her head. They were both breathless as they assaulted each other's mouths with teeth and tongue. She broke her mouth away from his as he rained open mouthed kisses along her jaw, taking her earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it. Something had shifted in Edward during their time in the shower. His kisses and touches felt different, almost like there was a new desperation behind it other than the need for sex.

"I want you." His gravelly voice sent goosebumps across Bella's skin.

She nodded, kissing him lightly once. "I want you, too."

She stood there in the dark, her arms still pinned above her head by one of his hands, as he searched blindly in the dark for a condom, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Something about this time between them was different. It didn't feel like they were about to have casual, no big deal sex. It felt like it was starting to go deeper… for both.

When he finally found one, he ripped it open with his teeth, something that turned her on to no end. Quickly, he rolled it onto himself, coming back to her. She let out a small gasp when his hands wrapped around the backs of her thighs, picking her up, her legs instinctively going around his waist.

"Edward!" she cried, fingers clawing at his arms when he thrust into her unexpectedly, causing a dizzying amount of pleasure to flood her. "Don't stop!"

As they found a frantic pace, Bella hoped that they couldn't be heard.

-ON-

Bella lay boneless in the bed, covered only by the sheet, running lazy patterns across his chest.

"Because they rise from the ashes." He spoke suddenly, looking down at her where she lay against his side, wearing a look of confusion. "You asked me once, about the phoenix. It's because they rise from the ashes." He went quiet for a long moment, making her think that he was done, until his voice broke through the silence again, his eyes on the ceiling as he spoke. "I went through a lot of shit as a kid, and I wanted something to prove to myself that I could get through it, that, eventually, I would come out the other side." His voice broke. "My dad was a real asshole… he…" he stopped, unable to continue.

Bella brought her hand up to cup his cheek, turning his gaze toward hers. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

He nodded, his jaw clenched with emotion.

Slowly, so not to spook him, she leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips. When she laid back down, she pulled him to her, his head tucked beneath her chin, not saying a word as he cried against her chest quietly.

He shared something. He was talking.

 **A/N: Well, things just got a little heavy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again. I've been going through a hard time the past couple of weeks, we lost my grandfather on September 23. My updates are probably going to take longer as my family and I work through this. But, writing has been my therapy lately. It's a slower process, but it has been helping get my mind on other things.**

 **Summer of '99 is back. I have it mostly completed and will hopefully be able to post regularly on it.**

 **I also have another new story. All of Me. It's funny and awkward and really good (at least that's what my friends that have read it say. As they say you're your worst critic.) and they're kind of biased.**

 **Check them out if you want.**

 **This chapter kept giving me problems. I knew what I wanted to happen, it just wasn't translating well to the page. Sorry for the month long wait.**

 **Happy reading!**

8

Bella lost track of how long they laid their like that, with their arms wrapped around each other. At some point, his arms had come around her, holding her to him almost painfully. Neither of them said anything, not knowing what to say after what he had told her. Things had changed. It seemed that he was possibly starting to trust her.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked her after several minutes of silence, his voice almost desperate as he spoke. For the first time, he didn't _want_ to be alone. He didn't want her to leave.

"Okay." She was weary, but agreed to stay with him anyway. The lines of their little arrangement were getting blurred further, becoming a hazy mess. Bella wasn't sure what anything that had transpired meant, or how long it would last, except one thing: that she would, more than likely, end up heartbroken when it all ended.

-ON-

Part of Edward was terrified. There was something about Bella that had gotten him to open up, like no one, not even Tanya could. He had almost told her everything. He had wanted to ask her to leave, telling himself that they were both getting too close. But, the other part of him, the part that outweighed everything else, desperately wanted her to stay.

He had never wanted a lifeline before, preferring to keep everyone at a distance. The only constant people in his life had been Emmett and Jasper, and they didn't even know him all that well. They had both come to terms with the fact that he was the way that he was, leaving him be when he wanted to be left alone. Neither of them knew anything about what had happened to him in his life. And this girl, a girl that he had known for such a short amount of time, had almost gotten him to confess everything, without even trying.

The only reason that he had wanted to come along, was to see Bella. When Jasper had told him that she was going to be there, he had jumped at the chance to see her. Edward could tell that Jasper had been weary when he'd asked if could come, but had relented. He wanted to see her, be around her, all the time, and that's what scared him most of all.

Bella had been right that day in his apartment, about him not being able to except that some people just care about others. Kate, the girl that he'd been seeing before her, hadn't really seemed to care that much about him at all. After all, she had been vain herself, and absorbed in the only thing that mattered in her world: herself. She'd been fucking him out of convivence, because he had been the only one that was interested at the time. She had felt nothing for him, telling him that several times, but had thrown a fit when he had broken it off with her. The only thing that she had cared about was the fact that he had done it first and not her.

Edward had never opened himself up to anyone, and no one seemed to notice, except Bella. She was interested in getting to know him. She cared about people.

Once Bella fell asleep, he disentangled himself from her, coming to lay down beside her instead, trying to distance himself from her like he had been able to do before, but was now finding it impossible. She'd gotten under his skin. He _let_ her get under his skin.

He stared at her, trying to figure out what it was about her that he couldn't let go of. Any other time, he would have cut if off before it had gotten to this point, but everything with Bella had been different for him from the beginning, starting at the party.

Usually he waited until a girl sought him out, he never went to them. There had just been something pulling him toward her from the time he saw her standing alone at that party, to now.

As he studied her face, he felt a twinge of guilt for what he was doing with her. He felt as if he was stringing her on, setting her up to expect things from him that he couldn't give. He couldn't love her. He couldn't give that much of himself away.

 _End it! End it before it goes any further!_ He yelled at himself, willing himself to do it. Bella was sweet and kind, and deserved so much better than him.

He was broken, and always would be. He was letting his guard down, their time in the shower had proven that when he'd let her touch him so intimately. Distance. That's the only thing that would save them both. It was getting too hazy, and soon that would lead to messy.

-ON-

Bella slept better than she had in a long time that night. The sun was seeping through the open blinds of his bedroom, stirring her from her sleep. She stretched slowly, opening her eyes to reveal a partially empty bed. He was gone, the rumpled sheets on that side of the bed the only things that proved he'd been there.

The night before had been a rollercoaster, only causing more confusion than resolution. He'd opened up some to her, and now he wasn't here in the morning when she woke up, like he had run scared.

She sighed, part of her not surprised to wake to find herself alone. Last night had been a lot for her to handle, too. Lines had been crossed, but hadn't they been crossing them the whole time? But there was something about the night before that was different. Edward had let her see some of his scars.

She got out of the bed, wrapping herself in the sheet so she could walk to her room to get ready for the day.

Jasper and Alice were at the kitchen table drinking coffee when she walked in, halting their conversation when they saw her enter. Edward wasn't to be seen. She knew that he was still there, his things were still in his room.

"'Morning." Jasper greeted her, "there's some coffee if you want some."

"Thanks," she rubbed her hands against her jeans, feeling uncomfortable. She could feel their eyes on her as she fixed her cup, like they were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. But how could they figure it out when she couldn't?

She turned to face them, standing with her back against the counter as she drank her coffee. The atmosphere in the room was awkward. None of them knew what to say to the other. Obviously, they had heard what had gone on the night before, making Bella blush scarlet.

All eyes went to the opening back door, Edward stepping in smelling of cigarette smoke. He didn't look at Bella as he went over and got his own cup of coffee.

Alice cleared her throat, "So, what do you want to do today?" It was a blanket question to anyone that was willing to answer. She was trying to ease the tension that was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"We could go swimming in the lake," Jasper offered up. "it's warm enough today."

"How does that sound to you, Bella?" Alice looked at her expectantly.

Bella gave the only answer that she knew would work: "Sounds like fun."

Bella didn't have a suit, so she had to barrow one of Alice's. It was bright pink and almost enough material to cover everything that Bella wanted covered. Alice was small compared to her, but it would do.

She wrapped a towel around her as she walked down the stairs, feeling out of place in her own skin. She was on edge, and she knew exactly why. It was the bronze haired, green eyed guy that was getting to her.

At this point, she knew that something had to change. She didn't like the fact that he gave her the time of day one second, and the next he was cold, distant. It had been like that from the beginning with them. She needed to break it off. She didn't want to be someone's dirty little secret that they fucked when they felt like it.

Garrett kept popping up in her head. She was losing herself to Edward, putting aside everything that she wanted. At first the whole no strings attached thing seemed like a good idea, until the lines got blurred again. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to keep getting pulled in just to get pushed away. She made up her mind. She knew what she had to do.

The other three were already at the water's edge when she arrived. Jasper and Alice were splashing around in the water, Alice's squeals echoed off the water as Jasper grabbed her and dragged her under the water with him.

Bella stood there, shuffling her feet, gripping the towel around her tightly, not quite ready to drop it yet, watching the two of them splash around playfully in the water. They were happy, and Bella felt a pang of jealousy, having to look away.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Alice swam over to the small pier, looking up at her friend.

Bella sighed, dropping her towel, feeling terribly exposed. Her face flamed and she pulled at the straps of thin material around her neck, gulping when she felt a certain pair of eyes on her. She couldn't look at him, she could feel his stare, but after the conclusion she had made, she couldn't meet his eyes. She felt more exposed than she ever had.

Before she could let herself freak herself out anymore, she jumped into the water, the cold a welcome distraction. It was colder than she had thought that it would be, but it really hadn't had the chance to heat up yet because it was still early in the spring. She stayed under for a few moments to clear her head before surfacing again.

They spent the rest of the morning wading in the water. The sun was high, and Bella's skin was getting burned, but she didn't care; because right now, with her ears plugged with water as she floated on her back, she wasn't thinking about anything. She was completely relaxed for the first time in a while. She wasn't thinking about him. She wasn't thinking about school, or work, or her massive electric bill. She was just being. And it felt good. She couldn't remember the last time that she had felt so free.

After a while, Bella swam to the pier, getting out of the water. Her fingers were pruned and she felt water logged.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked her, looking up from her relaxed position on a pool float in the middle of the water.

Bella wrapped her towel around herself again, "Inside for a minute. I could use something to drink."

Satisfied with her answer, Alice leaned back again, closing her eyes from the blinding sun.

As Bella walked up the pier, she could hear him follow her. Apparently, the conversation that she was dreading was going to happen now, rather than later. She didn't bother to close the door to the kitchen behind when she walked in, knowing that he was coming in after her.

"What?" she turned to him, trying to ignore his bare torso.

He looked down at her, trying to force himself to say the words that had always been so easy to him. That it wasn't working, that they needed to end things. But, he couldn't bring himself to say the words to her out loud.

"I'm sorry," was what he was eventually able to get out.

She let out a disgusted sigh, and he wasn't sure if that was directed at him or herself. She was tired of going in circles with him.

"I am tired of having the same conversation over and over again," Bella turned, placing her hands on the counter. He never made anything easy. She was going to break it off, then he started talking and knew exactly what to say. She was just… tired. "Nothing ever changes."

"I'm fucked up, Bella." It almost sounded like his voice cracked when he said this, but she couldn't be sure. She was too afraid to look at him. She was afraid of everything that she was feeling.

She sighed, turning back to him. "Maybe I am just as fucked up as you are." The plan that she had planned in her head went out the window the angrier she got. She wanted something to get through to him. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore.

He shook his head, looking out the window at where Alice and Jasper remained at the water, watching playfully interact.

"My last boyfriend… was abusive," Bella had a hard time saying the words. "He controlled everything that I did. I promised myself that I would never do that again, and then… well, it seems like I have been." She paused for a second, keeping her emotions in check. She had to say this. She needed to say this. Things had to change. "Since you came along I have sacrificed a lot, things that I promised myself that I never would again. You have to understand, Edward. You either want me in your life, or you don't. You have to tell me. No more 'I'll tell you something deep, then run away' shit. I deserve better than that."

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Edward looked at her sadly. "I've been selfish and I shouldn't have been. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then don't anymore." She said it like it was so easy, and to her it was. She had no idea what he was struggling with and how that affected him and everything that he did.

"I don't know what I am doing."

"I don't either. We can be friends, Edward. You just have to let me."

"I'm not good with labels."

"Then let's not label it."

He let out a shaky breath, "I don't let people in easily."

"I don't either." She replied honestly. "We can try together, then."

When he looked at her, she saw something in his gaze that he didn't seem to be aware of. In that moment, his guard was down and she saw something that she was too afraid to label. Because she knew she was looking at him the same way.

 **A/N: I don't think that this is the best chapter that I have ever written, and I hope that it wasn't too boring? Or too bad? Anyway, they won't always have the back and forth that they have the past couple of chapters all the time. Things will be moving forward from here, I promise.**

 **Though not a lot happen in this chapter, it was important. They needed to talk so they could move on.**

 **Maybe I should have put this story on hiatus sooner, because as soon as I did, I was able to write this chapter.**

 **See you next chapter. Which will be very soon.**


End file.
